


For Good

by KateLides



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLides/pseuds/KateLides
Summary: It's been 4 years since Beca left for LA. Chloe broke up with Beca over a year ago and no one knows why. Will they be able to reunite at James and Fat Amy's wedding? Or is everything lost for good? SEQUEL to Destiny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter for the Destiny sequel. I decided switch up my writing because it’s easier for me. I know the first chapter is a bit shitty but the good stuff will be happening soon! Many things will become clear throughout the story!!!!

Beca’s at the airport waiting for her ride to the hotel. It has been hard coming back ever since Chloe broke up with her. It’s been over a year and she still doesn’t know why, Chloe never explained. Now that her brother is getting married to Fat Amy they invited her but even though she tried to decline they wanted her there. So that’s why she’s at the airport waiting for someone to pick her up.

“BECAW!” She smiles when she hears Jesse’s call. She turns around and sees him with Aubrey in his car. “Sup Jesse, hey Aubrey.” Jesse pops the trunk so Beca can place her little suitcase and laptop bag inside. “How have you been?” Aubrey asks when Beca gets in. “Still trying to figure out why she broke up but otherwise the same as always.” Beca tries to sound casual but her voice still shakes a bit. “You?” Aubrey smiles. “We’re ok, and I’m sorry we don’t have any news either.” Beca shrugs her shoulders. “Does she know I’ll be here?” Aubrey and Jesse share a look. “She knows but her reaction to it wasn’t fantastic.” Jesse says carefully. “I figured as much, I won’t be staying long for the party anyway so she won’t have to see me.” Beca leans against the window and watches the passing scenery. “Maybe this is your chance to talk to her?” Aubrey tries. “If she wanted to talk she would have done that a long time ago.” The rest of the ride was quiet.

“Call me if you need anything.” Beca smiles at Jesse. “Of course, I’ll see you tonight anyway.” Beca drives away in her car. It was still there waiting for her. Beca has to go to the hotel and check in. She take a quick shower and sets her alarm not to oversleep for the ‘family’ dinner tonight. She doesn’t know why they invited her for it but she couldn’t decline anymore. As much as she tries to fall asleep she can’t seem to manage, so when the time rolls around she goes to the restaurant where she’s meeting everyone.

The drive is short and it looks like Beca’s the first to arrive. Ever since she has to be on time for every recording session and interview she can’t be late. It’s almost impossible for her. Beca sees James and Fat Amy sitting at the table with their parents and she approaches them. “I still can’t believe you guys are getting married, it’s seems only yesterday you guys met.” Amy jumps up to hug her and the rest follows  shortly after. “Beca it’s been a while, how have you been?” James’s his mother asks. “Hello Sylvia, I’m doing fine.” She looks past my forced smile and gives me a look. “Maybe she’ll talk to you this…” Sylvia stops talking and Beca follows her gaze and sees Chloe walk in. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Beca. Beca can see that she wants to turn around and run but she stops herself just in time.

Chloe wants to walk towards the group but fear takes over, she hasn’t spoken to Beca since that dreadful day. The sound of a phone ringing brings everyone out of their thoughts. “I’m sorry, I really need to takes this.” Beca says while walking away to the back of the restaurant. A few minutes later she comes back and head straight towards James. “My guy just called me and said there’s a problem with the equipment, I’m going to check on it and see if there’s anything I can do. Don’t worry, I’ll get it all fixed.” Beca flashes everyone a smile and avoids Chloe. Before anyone could react Beca had left the restaurant.

* * *

Chloe felt guilty and the looks from her family and friends wasn’t helping at all. Throughout the dinner it seemed like they all took turns to be mad at her. They had all tried her to open up about the breakup but she stayed silent. Her parents were getting frustrated, they loved Beca as their own and really wanted everything to get sorted out.

“So Chloe, have you decided on where you’re going next?” Fat Amy tries to include Chloe in some kind of conversation. “Still thinking between staying or going to L.A.” Many people at the table start telling her that she has to go to L.A. because it’s has better education in the hospitals. Chloe just nods to it all but inside the only reason why she doesn’t want to go is because Beca will be there.

After dinner everyone goes to their respective homes. Chloe goes to the apartment she’s still sharing with Jesse and Aubrey. “You need to talk to her.” Aubrey breaks the silence when they enter. “If you won’t talk to us at least give her an explanation.” Chloe shakes her head but before she can say anything Aubrey starts talking again. “No Chloe, you don’t see how much she has been suffering. She hasn’t slept more than 2-3 hours every night since you broke up with her. And no it’s not because of stress. She has been here every free moment she had hoping that you will talk to her. If you don’t talk to her you will regret it when she does give up, she loves you so much. Why do you make it so difficult.”

Chloe’s mind goes back to the day she broke up with Beca…

*Flashback*

_Chloe is at her parent’s house sitting on the floor of her room. Her parents had tried to talk to her but she just ignored them. She’s staring at the envelope in front of her and the phone in her hand. After finally having stopped crying she takes up the courage to call Beca. It doesn’t take long for her to pick up._

_*Phone Call*_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Hey babe, how are you? Can’t wait to see you in a few day.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“I can’t do this anymore Beca, I don’t want to see you and please don’t call me again.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“What are you talking about? Chloe? Please say something?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“We’re done… bye”_

_*End Phone Call*_

_Chloe breaks down again and she falls asleep crying her eyes out. She couldn’t believe Beca would do that to her, she trusted her._

_Around noon the next day Chloe wakes up hearing voices outside her room. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Beca is here, she’s in front of my room! “I don’t know why she would do that, she was upset and went up to her room. She didn’t come out yet.” Her mother’s voice seems very worried. “I’ve tried calling her but she won’t answer. I’m not leaving until I can talk to her, I’m not giving up on her.” Chloe gets up from the floor and puts the envelope in a drawer, not wanting to see it anymore. “Chloe? Babe? Please let me in, we need to talk about this.” Beca’s voice sounds tired but Chloe stays silent. “I’m staying outside of your door until you talk to me, I’ll even learn morse code if I have too.” A small smile creeps up on her face but it disappears just as quick. She couldn’t face her, not now._

_Beca had been camping outside Chloe’s door for almost two week until she really had to leave to get back to work. And every other free moment she had, even if it was just a weekend she would come and try again but each time Chloe ignored her. Chloe hasn’t seen Beca for over a year until the dinner._

*End Flashback*

Chloe is crying from the memory and feels stupid. Beca had tried so hard to talk to her but she plainly ignored her each time. Maybe she should talk to Beca to give them both some closure. “I’ll talk to her if I find a right moment.” With that she turns around and goes to her bedroom, the room she used to share with Beca once upon a time.

* * *

“Thanks for calling me Tommy, what’s the problem?” Beca runs into the venue and spots Tommy. Tommy is the DJ they hired to play at the wedding. “My laptop is flipping out Beca, I have no idea what to do.” Beca can hear that he’s panicking. “Relax, let me see what the problem is.” She checks some things, pushes some buttons and reboots the laptop. “When was the last time you updated this thing?” The look on his face is priceless. “Too long I guess.” Tommy says with a chuckle. “Alright, everything will be fine. Let it update and if you have other problems give me a call.” Beca smiles at the man. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the wedding.” Beca says and waves the other DJ goodbye. “Thanks and see you tomorrow.”

Beca steps outside and decides to take a walk in the forest next to the venue. She finds a secluded spot to sit down and think. She should be happy to be here, she’s with people that care about her and vice versa. But that doesn’t matter if Chloe isn’t one of those people. All Beca ever wanted was to be with Chloe, buy a house and start a family. But at this point it seems like that will never happen.

After sitting on a log for an hour Beca goes to the hotel and goes to bed. The faster this is over the faster she can go back to her life. She’s done fighting, Chloe doesn’t want her and she’ll respect that. She would tell the rest tomorrow and say her goodbye’s. She’ll get scolded by some but that’s a risk she’s willing to take at this moment. Her love for Chloe goes above all, and if Chloe doesn’t need her in her life then after the wedding that’s what she’ll get. a life without Beca.

The next morning Beca goes to Chloe’s parent’s house. Sylvia opens the door and leads Beca inside. “Chloe is not here dear, she’s at the apartment.” Beca smiles. “I know, that’s not really why I’m here.” Chloe’s dad enters the living room and sits besides his wife. “Then why are you here? Not to sound rude but every visit for the past year has been you camping outside Chloe’s door.” Henry says with slight mockery evident in his voice. “Yes, that true. I have been thinking about that actually.” Beca takes a breath before continuing. “For over a year I’ve tried to get her to talk, and so did everyone else. We’re all not getting anywhere with it and honestly I’m tired of it.” Sylvia lets out a small gasp. “What … what are you saying?” Beca can see the tears forming in the older woman’s eyes. “After the wedding I’ll be leaving and I will not be coming back. I love Chloe, I really do. That’s why I’m going to step away and let her be happy. She doesn’t need/want me so I’ll give her her space.”

Sylvia doesn’t take the news very well but Beca had expected that. “Sylvia, I promise I’ll come and visit you but I just can’t fight anymore.” Beca gives her a hug and gets up to leave. “I’ll be seeing you at the wedding tomorrow and you’ll come and visit in L.A.” Sylvia wipes away her tears and nods. “Yes, we’ll keep in touch no matter what.” Beca leaves and goes to the next couple she has to talk to.

“Hey Beca, come on in.” Aubrey is her cheerful self and almost pulls Beca inside. “Jesse! Come to the living room.” Jesse emerges from the bedroom and joins the two women. “Hey, I actually came to talk to you guys. Is Chloe here?” Jesse shakes his head. “No, she left half an hour ago. She had some paperwork to do.” Beca nods. “That’s great because it’s about her.” Aubrey and Jesse give each other a confused look. “I’m giving up. She clearly doesn’t want to talk and I think a year is enough trying, after the wedding I’m leaving by car and my visits here will be very limited.” Jesse throws his head back and Aubrey just nods. “We understand, but promise us one thing though.” Aubrey says quietly. “Sure, anything you want.” Beca tries to smile but for her it’s very hard at the moment. “Promise us that if you get a chance to talk to her tomorrow you’ll try one last time.” Beca sighs. “I’ll try but I’m not sure it will happen though.” Aubrey smiles. “You never know what tomorrow may bring.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Jesse are walking towards the basketball field nearby the apartment. They decided to play for a bit to just get some stress out of their systems. They play in relative silence for about an hour. “That was a foul bro.” Beca shouts at Jesse when he makes an obvious mistake. “Sorry Becs, but we’re just having fun.” He smugly shouts back. Beca rolls her eyes and jogs over to the bench to drink some water. “Are you going to tell me how you’re really feeling?” Jesse takes a seat next to Beca. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jesse shakes his head knowing his cousin too well. “You want to give up on the love of your life and you want me to believe that you’re alright?” Beca scoffs. “What do you want me to say? I’ve tried for over a year to get her to talk to me. I call her 3 times a week, send her letters, emails and spend every free moment I have outside her door. I give her space to go to the hospital and university because I don’t want her to miss any classes. I’m out of options Jesse.” Beca sighs. “When she saw me today she wanted to run, I saw it in her eyes. I love her so much but if it’s a life without me she want, that’s what I’ll give her.”

Jesse wraps a protective arm around Beca. “Just don’t give up entirely, keep some hope somewhere inside.” He says while rubbing her shoulder. “What if she does want to talk? We somehow manage to get past what happened this last year? She hurt me bad, and I’m not sure I can just go back to how things were. I … I don’t know if I can trust her, you know?” Beca stares at the ground while she talks. “No one wants you to forget about the past year Becs, you both went through so much and that has to count for something.” Jesse tries to stay positive but the broken look on his cousin’s face makes his heart ache.

“Will she go to LA?” Beca asks carefully. “She hasn’t decided yet. Everyone tells her to go, family, friends and the doctors.” Jesse explains. “I’m the reason why she’s considering not to go isn’t it?” Beca sighs. “If you get a chance tell her that the chances of us actually seeing each other in LA are one in a million. She shouldn’t give up on her dream because of me, she is an amazing doctor already and she hasn’t finished her education yet. She has to go.” Beca is choking back tears while talking. “I have to go, tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Beca gets up before she starts crying. “See you tomorrow Becs.” Jesse shouts but doesn’t get a reaction from her.

Jesse walks back home thinking about the entire situation. When Chloe broke up with Beca people were shocked for sure but over time everyone just got annoyed with Chloe. She wouldn’t talk to anyone and threw herself into her schoolwork. Every time anyone would mention the DJ she would just sit there in silence or walk away, it depended if she was asked questions about what happened or not. Once Aubrey walked into Chloe’s bedroom to find something to wear, when she opened the closet she found a box with a off Beca’s stuff and all the letters she had sent the redhead. A second box contained out cuts from magazines and articles she printed out. Aubrey knew that her best friend still loved the DJ but something was keeping her from admitting it again. When Aubrey told Jesse about her discovery they both formed a new bit of hope for their two friends.

“Hey.” Jesse sounds tired when he greets the two girls in the living room. “Everything alright?” Aubrey asks worriedly. Jesse looks at Chloe and doesn’t know if he should talk or not. “Beca is giving up and it breaks my heart to see her like this.” He blurts out, shocking Chloe the most. “She told me that you should go to LA, the chances of you two meeting are one in a million. She cares about your future and doesn’t care about the pain her heart. She would do anything for you Chloe, even if you want nothing to do with her.” Jesse doesn’t really raise his voice or get angry but he does show the redhead that he has enough of this situation. “If you don’t talk to her tonight or at least tomorrow you will lose her forever and she might not come back again.” Jesse takes a deep breath. “I’m going to bed, we have to be at the church at 11.” Aubrey follows Jesse with her eyes before turning to face Chloe. “He’s right you know? Beca could have given up over a year ago, and honestly I’m surprised she held on this long. We all know how she is with relationships. Think about that for a while.” Aubrey gets up from the couch and follows Jesse to the bedroom leaving Chloe with her thoughts.

* * *

“Chloe can you go check on Amy? and make sure all the bridesmaids are present?” Sylvia is getting ready and doing some last minute checkups. “Sure, see you inside.” Chloe goes to the other room. “Everyone is here right?” Fat Amy nods. “Yeah, all the skinny bitches are here.” Chloe smiles. “You look beautiful Amy.” The fat Australian gets up from her chair. “I know red, that’s the point isn’t it.” Chloe bursts out in laughter. “Yes Amy, that is indeed correct.”

“It’s time, are you ready sweetheart?” Amy’s dad walks into the room. “Yes dad, we’re all ready to go.” All the bridesmaids, including Chloe go to their designated places. Fat Amy’s sister is the maid of honor and finishes of the line right before Amy. “Lets do this you crazy bitches.” Amy gets everyone excited before the doors open to reveal James standing at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride to be.

Chloe had agreed on being a bridesmaid because for starters it’s her brother’s wedding and second Amy practically begged her. It didn’t take her long to get convinced. While walking down the aisle with the  rest of the bridesmaids it doesn’t take Chloe long to spot Beca. Chloe takes in the DJ’s features, she has lost a lot of weight and looks extremely tired. But even then it doesn’t stop her for plastering a genuine smile on her face. _I missed that smile so much._ Chloe thinks to herself but quickly shakes the thought. She shouldn’t be thinking like that, especially since she has ignored the brunette ever since she broke with her. Chloe feels guilty, she never gave Beca a chance to explain but what was there to explain. Why give her a chance to find a suitable lie to tell her. Why Beca kept coming back was beyond the redhead but the fact that Beca is finally giving up should make her happy, right? But why does is hurt so much?

“James, your vows.”

James clears his throat. “Amy, you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. You’re the best thing that happened to me in my life. Since the moment you walked into my life I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest with.”

Tears are spilling from Amy’s eyes and she quickly wipes them away when it’s her time to talk. “Mine is pretty short actually but is does show how much I love you. James, I love you more than I love Nutella and you _know_ how much I love Nutella.” The rooms laughs loudly together with James and Amy.

“Now, James, do you take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Amy, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“You may kiss the bride.” There are no dry eyes in the church when James pulls Fat Amy close to kiss her. With loud whistles and cheers they are being followed outside to take the pictures. “Yo Shawshank, get your but up here for the picture.” Fat Amy shouts at Beca who is trying to hide away in the big crowd. With a huff she joins the families. She tries to stand in the back but gets pushed to the front. As if it wasn’t bad enough for her she ends up next to Chloe. “Alright everyone, smile.” The camera man shouts at the group before snapping a few pictures.

When that is done Beca congratulates Fat Amy and James before rushing to the venue. As an excuse she said she needed to check if the equipment was still working. The rest follows slowly, not being in a rush at all.

* * *

The party is going hard, only an hour in. The waiters keep bringing food and people dance. Beca is standing in a corner of the room with a coke in her hand. “Don’t you need something stronger to have some fun?” A pretty blonde walks up to Beca. “I would but I’m not 21 yet and I don’t like taking risks lately.” The blonde smiles. “One drink won’t kill you though.” Beca chuckles. “If a picture of me drinking while underage leaks to the wrong people I can get into a lot of trouble.” The blonde’s eyes widen when she realizes who she’s talking to. “Oh god, you’re DJ-Mitch. I love your work it’s amazing.” Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. “Yeah, thanks.” The woman seems a bit uncomfortable. “Hey relax, I’m a normal person just like you. Hmmm wait let’s start over. Hi, I’m Beca.” The brunette sticks out her hand for the blonde to shake. “I’m Maria.” The blonde accepts the hand and shakes it.

About an hour later Jesse walks up to Beca and asks her for a dance. “Sorry to steal her away.” Maria laughs. “No problem, my boyfriend is waiting for me at our table so I should get back to him.” With a wave she disappears from their sight. “Come on bro, do you really want to make me dance?” Beca whines. “Yes, so stop complaining.” He pulls Beca to the dance floor. They dance for a while and go back to the sideline. “When are you leaving?” Beca looks at Jesse. “Tonight, after the party.” Beca says determined. “Anyway, we’re here to have a good time so why don’t you find your pretty girlfriend and dance with her.” Beca tries to push Jesse but he doesn’t budge. “And what will you do?” Beca shrugs. “I was thinking of going to get some air. I found a nice spot in the woods the other day.” Jesse shakes his head. “Don’t go outside, there’s a big storm coming up.” Beca laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” Jesse sighs because he knows there’s no point in arguing. “Be careful, alright.” Beca gives him a thumbs up before walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe has been following Beca’s every move ever since she arrived at the venue. People have started to notice but no one commented on it until Aubrey thought it was enough. “Hey Chlo, if you keep starring like that she might disappear.” Chloe shakes her head and faces Aurbrey. “I’ve been trying to find the right moment to talk to her but she’s been talking to… that girl.” The little pause at the end proved that Chloe was jealous. “Just walk up to her and start talking, nothing more that you can do.” Chloe sighs. “I haven’t spoken to her in over a year Bree, I can’t just walk up to her and say ‘hi’.” Aubrey puts a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “If you don’t try you won’t know.” Both women look over at the now dancing Beca with Jesse.

When the song ends they see Beca leave the room and Chloe is having a panic attack. “Chloe, just follow her and talk.” Chloe nods her head but doesn’t move. She only starts walking when Aubrey pushes her towards the exit. “Good luck Chlo.” Aubrey shakes her head. _I really hope she gets her head out of her ass and they talk about it_. Aubrey thinks to herself and goes to find Jesse to have another dance with him.

* * *

Beca looks up to the sky and sees the black clouds forming about her head. “A short walk it is…” She mumbles to herself before heading in the direction of the open space she found two days ago. But the weather has other plans and it starts raining. Not too hard but still rain. What Beca doesn’t know is that a certain redhead is following her. She’s almost at her spot when she hears a branch snap behind her. With a swift turn she’s facing her biggest fear, she’s facing Chloe. “What… Why… Hi?” Beca stutters. Chloe doesn’t move or say anything, too scared that if she does Beca will make a run for it. Or worse that she will. The rain is pouring down at this moment and both girls are soaked.

“You, uhm you look good.” Beca tries but cringes internally. _You don’t talk to her for a year and that’s what you say?_ Chloe takes a breath before speaking. “Why did you do it?” Beca is confused and feels slight anger coming up but pushes it down quickly. “What are you talking about?” Chloe shakes her head. “You know what you did, Beca.” The brunette rolls her eyes. “No Chloe, I don’t. I’ve been trying to figure it out for over a year but yet… I got nothing.” Beca really has to try not to shout. “If you would just talk to me about the problem instead of hiding away and pushing away everyone that cares about you, we could have resolved this over a year ago.” Beca is raising her voice slightly but isn’t shouting.

Chloe removes a bit of hair from her eyes. “You knew how insecure I was about our relationship and still you did _that_.” Beca is getting frustrated. “I did what?! Just say it because I seriously have no clue.” Beca praises the rain because at this moment you can’t see if she’s crying or not. Beca takes a few steps forwards to face Chloe. “Stop being criptive and just tell me what I did wrong.” Chloe also takes a step forward. “You cheated on me, you bitch!” The words left the redheads mouth before she even had a chance to filter any of it. Beca is too shocked to move.

The thunder and lightning are the only sounds besides the pouring rain that can be heard. Beca starts shaking her head frantically. “Who put that idea in your head? I would never do that and yet you think _that_?” Beca is shaking, not sure if it’s because she’s cold or angry. “I saw the pictures Beca, you can’t deny it.” Beca is confused. “What pictures? Chloe I would never do that to you. Do you really think I would go through all the trouble to come back to you every free moment I had to figure out why if I cheated on you?” Chloe can hear the sincerity in the brunettes voice but shakes it off. “Then who is she?” Beca throws her arms up. “How can I know, I don’t even know about what pictures you’re talking about.”

A loud thunder crack scares Chloe so hard the she almost jumps into Beca’s arms. Beca has to try really hard not to laugh. Chloe has always been scared of the thunder and lighting.

_*Flashback*_

_Chloe is visiting Beca for the first time in L.A., and on the second night there’s a thunderstorm rumbling above their heads. “Beca?” Chloe shouts out to the living room but no reaction. “Beca?” At little louder this time but still nothing. “BECA!” Chloe is now almost crying and her voice is very high pitch. Ten seconds later Beca bursts into the bedroom. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?”The worry in Beca’s voice makes Chloe smile. “I’m scared, can you stay with me?” Beca bursts out in laughter. “Sure, move over.” No matter how stupid something seemed Beca would always protect Chloe._

_“Beca?” Chloe’s voice is soft and barely audible. “Can you sing for me?” Beca kisses the redhead’s forehead. “Sure, what do you prefer?” Chloe thinks about it but quickly decides on a song. “That song you sang when you got discovered.” Beca chuckles. “Sure thing babe.”_

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you’re the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

_After singing that tiny bit Beca notices that Chloe’s breathing has evened out and that she fell asleep. “I love you Chlo-bear, and I’ll love you forever.” Beca pulls the sheets up a bit higher and lets sleep takes her over._

_*End Flashback*_

When Chloe realizes what she just did she lets go quickly. “Sorry, I…” Beca cuts her off. “Don’t be, I’ll always protect you.” Chloe isn’t sure how to respond to that. Why was Beca still so nice to her? A loud crack and a flash of lighting makes both girls jump up. Before  they both realize what was going on everything went black. The last thing they both heard was Beca screaming. “Chloe, watch out!” After that silence, except for the occasional thunder bursting through.

* * *

“How do you think it’s going?” Sylvia asks Aubrey. After Chloe followed Beca out everyone came together hoping for the best. “I don’t know, I really hope they can work this out.” Aubrey says keeping an eye on the door. “Are you ok?” Jesse asks noticing his girlfriend’s behavior. “I have a bad feeling, the storm has gotten worse and still no sign of Beca or Chloe.” Aubrey says nervously. “They’ll be alright.” Aubrey shakes her head. “No Jesse, I have a _really_ bad feeling… I’m going to see if I can find them.” Aubrey starts walking towards the door but gets stopped by Jesse. “I’m not letting you out there.” After a moment and a knowing look from James Jesse speaks up again. “James and I will go check on them.” Now the rest is protesting vividly against it. “Stop, we’ll be back in ten minutes.” Everyone shuts up when James speaks up. “Jesse and I, we can handle ourselves.”

After convincing their mothers, girlfriend and wife, Jesse and James walk out of the venue in search of the girl. “Do you think they solved their problem?” James asks while trying to shield his eyes from the wind. “I hope so, I’ve never seen Beca so broken before.” James sighs. “We’re all pissed at Chloe you know. We have no idea why she would break up with Beca. She treated her so good and now she won’t even talk about her.” Jesse nods. “Lets just hope that they talk this through, but we can’t get our hopes up too much though.” Jesse says.

They continue their search in silence, both hoping for the best. It takes the ten minutes to find the girl but the sight in front of them disturbs them. “Beca! Chloe!” They boys run towards them. Chloe is just unconscious while Beca has a tree crushing her chest. “Beca? Wake up!” Jesse shouts at his cousin but no reaction. “Chloe? Can you hear me?” James shakes his sister gently. “Wha… what happened?” Chloe wakes up slowly and her voice is soft. “We don’t know but…” James doesn’t even dare to finish his sentence. “But what?” Chloe tries to sit up and sees crushed Beca. “Beca? Beca!” Chloe scrambles up and rushes towards the brunette. “She still has a pulse, we need an ambulance.” She says it more to herself than to the others. “James, give me your phone.” James does as he’s told and waits for his sister to make the phone call.

*Phone Call*’

 **Chloe:** “Hey Jenny, it’s Chloe Beale.”

 **Jenny:** “Hey Chloe, what’s wrong?”

 **Chloe:** “We need an ambulance right away.” Chloe explains the address and the situation quickly.

 **Jenny:** “Chloe, make sure she stays awake or try to get her to open her eyes.”

 **Chloe:** “Yes, I know. Just make sure they get here as fast as they can.”

*End Phone Call*

Jesse ran back to the venue to warn the rest about what happened. As if luck was on their side 3 of James’s friends are firefighters and collect some things to try and get Beca from underneath the tree. It takes them a solid twenty minutes but by the time the ambulance arrives Beca is freed and immediately place in the car. “Chlo, why don’t you go with them. You need to get that cut checked out anyway.” James pushes Chloe towards the ambulance. The doctor in the ambulance knows Chloe and grabs her by the shoulders to push her inside the car. “We’ll take good care of both girls.” James smiles at the doctor and stands back when the ambulance drives away in the distance.

* * *

Chloe is sitting a private room wrapped in a blanket. Her parents and Beca’s aunt and uncle are all there. James stayed in the venue with Fat Amy and the rest of the guests. It’s been an hour and there’s still no update on Beca. If Chloe wasn’t studying medicine she would be freaking out.

“Shouldn’t we have some news by now?” Marie says breaking the silence. “She’s still in surgery but I can ask Jenny if she knows anything.” Chloe want to get up but her mother stops her. “No, you’re staying here.” Chloe is mostly working on autopilot. She’s in shock and everyone except for her could see it. “I’ll go ask someone if there’s any news, you rest.” Henry says before walking out with Dave following him.

“I screwed up mom, if she dies she’ll die thinking I hate her.” Chloe breaks down in tears. “Oh honey, she doesn’t hate you. She loves you.” Chloe’s mom wraps her arms around her daughter. “No mom, I yelled at her and she saved my life. I should be the one in there not her, she doesn’t deserve this.” Chloe is sobbing hard and no one can calm her down.

They wait for another hour until doctor Morisson walks into the room. “Mister and misses Swanson, I have news on miss Mitchell.” Dave and Marie get up from their chairs. “Beca has broken 8 ribs and bruised 3. She was very luck that her spinal cord was not damaged and that she’s not paralyzed. But on a more severe note, she had a pneumothorax.” Everyone gives the doctor confused looks. “It’s air that enters and forms a pocket of trapped air around the lung, which squashes the lung.” Chloe says from the bed. “Yes, that’s correct. We removed one but there is still a possibility that another one can form within a few days.”A soft whimper escapes Beca’s aunt. “How do we know if that happens.” Doctor Morisson looks at Chloe who starts explaining. “The symptoms are shortness of breath, increasing chest pain, or pain that is not near the break.” Everyone one is impressed, they knew Chloe was doing great but they didn’t know how great.

“You need to go to LA Chloe, it’s your best shot. I know now is not the time but I needed to tell you this.” Chloe looks at the doctor, she has worked as his intern for the past year and a half and trusted him completely. “I know sir, I have actually considered it more over the past few days and I will be going. I will write to the hospital tomorrow.” Doctor Morisson and Chloe’s parents smile. “No need, I will call my colleague who works there to arrange everything.” The doctor starts walking towards the door. “Miss Mitchell will be brought to the room any minute now.” Everyone thanks him before he disappears completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	4. Chapter 4

The Beales and Swansons are waiting for Beca impatiently, it seems like an eternity since doctor Morisson left the room. After waiting for another 15 minutes Beca’s bed is being rolled in. She’s attached to monitors and tubes. A soft can be heard from Sylvia and Marie, while their husbands hold them in a tight hug. Jesse walks over to Chloe to give her a comforting hug. “We will keep a close eye on her during the night, it would be best if you all went home and got some rest.” Doctor Morisson had entered the room and no one noticed until he started speaking. “I’m staying here, I can’t leave her. I won’t…” Chloe’s voice is soft and barely audible. “You should definitely go home Chloe, you endured trauma and a shock seeing your friend like this. You need to get some rest and you know that I’m right.” Chloe looks like she’s going to protest but quickly changes her mind and nods. “Yes, you’re right but can I come check on her outside the visiting hours?” Doctor Morisson smiles. “Of course, I’m not stopping you.”

Jesse drives Chloe and himself to the apartment. Chloe goes straight to her room and ignores Aubrey on her way in. “She’s taking it hard.” Jesse says trying to defend Chloe even though it wasn’t necessary. “I figured… How is she?” Jesse sighs. “She’s lucky, she broke some ribs and honestly she’s lucky to be alive.” Jesse plops down on the couch. “I’m scared, she looked so vulnerable in that bed with all the wires and tubes. I don’t want to lose her.” Aubrey wraps her arms around Jesse and lets him cry on her shoulder.

After Jesse fell asleep Aubrey goes to check on Chloe. She opens the bedroom door  and finds Chloe sitting on the floor with the box filled with Beca’s stuff and letters. Most of them have been opened and read while others are on a pile waiting to be read. Chloe is wearing Beca’s jacket that she left four years ago and plays with a ring around her neck. The only thing Chloe never had the heart to take off, she had tried but put it back on because it didn’t feel right.

Aubrey pushes the door open even more when Chloe puts down the letter she just read. “How are you holding up?” Chloe looks up with red, puffy eyes. “I’m a horrible person. She wrote to me every week and I never opened any of them. She kept trying even though I ignored her. I don’t deserve her, I need to beg her for forgiveness for being an idiot.” Aubrey kneels down next to her best friend. “She’ll forgive you because she loves you. You’ll have to work things out and it won’t go back to normal but you can try. You have to try just as much as she did.” Chloe opens another letter. “Chlo, can I ask you something?” The redhead nods slightly but it doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. “Do you still love her?” Chloe snaps her head towards her best friend. “I never stopped loving her and I never will.” She says determined. "Show her, show her that you love her. You have to prove to her that you mean it, that she can trust you again. You hurt her pretty bad but I want to bet that she’s willing to work on your issues if you prove to her that you’re worth it.” Chloe lets the words sink in and doesn’t notice that Aubrey had left the room. She has to find a way to make it up to Beca. She just hopes that Beca will forgive her, even if it's too late to fix their relationship, or what's left of it.

Chloe is still sitting on the floor and reading the last letter Beca send her.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I still have not gotten any response to any of the letters. I'm not sure what I can write to you anymore. I have written about everything that has been going on in my life, so if you did read any of the letters you're up to date._

_Your brother invited me to the wedding, I assume he has told you. I have tried to decline multiple times for your sake and not to ruin the day for you but sadly him and Fat Amy are very persuasive._

_I also wanted to let you know that this will be my last letter to you. As much as I want to keep trying I just can't do it anymore. I don't know what I did wrong and no one can help me figure that out. Whatever I did, I hope that one day we can talk about it._

_I'm giving you your space and know that I'm there if you decide to talk. Whether it's at the wedding or in 50 years._

_Know that I'll always love you_

_Beca_

Not being able to hold back her tears, Chloe breaks down. She screwed up big time and nothing in the world will be enough to show how truly sorry she is. After putting all the letters back into the smaller box and placing it into the big box with all the memories from Beca, Chloe gets up from the floor and walks over to her nightstand. She opens the bottom drawer and pulls out the envelope that she threw in there one and a half year ago. She places it in her bag so she can take it with her, the only way to find out what happened is to face the facts.

The next morning Chloe is the first one up and makes herself a quick breakfast. You can't really call it a breakfast but it had to do for the time being. After checking on Aubrey and Jesse, who are still asleep. Chloe leaves the apartment and goes to the hospital. Going through the back entrance was easy since she interned there for a year and everyone knew her. She swiftly made her way up to Beca's room but what she saw there made her insides turn. The room is empty and no sign of Beca, at first Chloe thought she had the wrong room but quickly understood that it was the reality. Chloe's mind could only think of the worst case scenario, she never acknowledged the nurse on the floor until she felt a sharp sting in her arm and then her body go numb. "Everything will be alright." Is the last thing the redhead hears before she passes out.

* * *

Jesse wakes up with a weird ache in his chest. First he thought it was Aubrey since she likes to use him as a pillow most of the time, but seeing her curled up in a ball next him makes him feel nervous. "Babe, are you still asleep." Aubrey stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. Jesse sighs and gets up to check on Chloe before making some coffee. The door of Chloe's bedroom creaks open but no sight of the redhead. "She left already didn't she?" Jesse jumps up when he hears Aubrey's voice. "She did." There's a short silence between the two. "Can I check something?" Jesse steps aside and Aubrey walks to Chloe's closet and opens it. "She took the box." She says with a smile. "What box?" Jesse asks confused. "Chloe kept a box with all of Beca's stuff. I think she took it to the hospital and I hope she uses it to fix things with Beca." Aubrey says with a smile. "Do you think it will work?" Aubrey shrugs. "I hope so, Beca is hurt pretty bad and it will take a lot for her to forgive Chloe."

A phone chimes through the apartment and the couple make their way back to the bedroom. It turns out to be Jesse's phone.

[From] James  
_Come to the hospital ASAP!_

After reading the message Jesse doesn't hesitate to get dressed. "What's going on? What happened?" Aubrey asks in confusion while looking what to wear herself. "James send me a text, we need to get to the hospital. I think something's wrong with Beca." Upon hearing this Aubrey speeds up her pace and gets ready in a record of time.

The couple makes their way to the hospital and find Chloe and Jesse's parents in the waiting room. "What happened?" Jesse asks his parents with a panicked voice. "We don't know yet, they said Beca would be out of surgery soon." Dave says, being the calmest of the group. "What do you mean surgery? Why would she need surgery?" Aubrey takes Jesse's hand to help him relax but it isn't working as much as she would have hoped. Everything is very stressful and she can't blame him for reacting that way. "We don't know, they told us doctor Morisson would talk to us after the surgery." Jesse takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Where's Chloe? She has to be here because she's not home." Both families share some looks before James speaks up. "Chloe came in here before they had a chance to warn us about Beca. When she saw the empty room she had a breakdown so they sedated her. She's sleeping in the room where Beca will be brought after surgery." The families make their way quietly to the appointed room. They see Chloe sleeping in a bed, Aubrey quickly makes her way to her best friend and Jesse follows. The rest stays outside because they don't want to crowd the room for when Beca is brought in.

A good ten minutes later Chloe starts to stir, she's mumbling but neither Aubrey nor Jesse understand her. "Beca!" With a loud scream Chloe sits up in the hospital bed. "Hey, hey relax, everything will be fine." Aubrey says while taking the redhead in her arms. It takes the redhead a few minutes to calm down and is able to speak. "Where is she? What happened?" Jesse takes her hand before speaking. "They took Beca in for surgery, we don't know what happened. Doctor Morisson will come and talk to us as soon as he's done. Also, you were sedated because you had a breakdown when you walked in and saw that Beca wasn't here." Chloe takes a moment to process everything that was said before getting up from the bed and walking toward the desk a little further down the hall. Everyone is confused but don't say anything and wait for Chloe to come back. After talking to the nurse behind the desk Chloe walks back to the group standing outside the door. "Her left lung collapsed, they noticed the distress in time and brought her down immediately. The surgery should be done soon and they'll explain the details." To say that everyone is surprised to see Chloe explaining it so calmly is an understatement. They didn't know how she could go from a wreck to a professional doctor in a matter of minutes. But it didn't surprise them when she went back to the room, opened the box and took out Beca's leather jacket and hugged it tightly. They know how much the brunette means to her. Even though they never understood why she broke up, they knew that there was still hope somewhere deep inside. That hope started to disappear with time and now was the last chance they had, they just hoped that Beca wouldn't give up just yet. Not on her life, nor on Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Morisson left the room a short time ago. Chloe’s parents and Jesse’s parents stayed for another half hour until they decided to go home. Beca would be in great hands and at this point there was no way that Chloe was leaving anytime soon. Jesse and Aubrey stayed but in the hallway. They just really needed to know when Beca woke up and leaving the redhead entirely alone would not be a great idea.

Jesse steps away from the doorway when he gets an incoming call. “Who is it?” Aubrey asks. “It’s Drew, I wonder why he’s calling. He know what happened because I called him after the accident.” Jesse furrows his brow before picking up.

*Phone Call*

 **Jesse:** “Hey Drew, what’s going on?”

 **Drew:** “Jesse we have a problem. The paparazzi found out about the accident and have swarmed the hospital parking lot.”

 **Jesse:** “How?”

 **Drew:** “I don’t know, it somehow must have leaked. I’m trying to do some damage control but I don’t know how much I can actually manage.”

 **Jesse:** “Thanks, we’ll keep an eye out and make sure no one finds Beca.”

 **Drew:** “That’s great Jesse, keep me posted on her status.”

 **Jesse:** “Always.”

*End Phone Call*

Jesse runs his hand through his hair with a long sigh. “What happened?” Aubrey asks concerned. “The paps found out about Beca, they are here.” Aubrey’s eyes widen. “What? How did they find out?” Jesse shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, someone must have tipped them off.” Aubrey looks into the room where Beca and Chloe are. “We have to tell the other but we can’t tell Chloe, not yet.” Jesse nods his head. “Yeah, she doesn’t need the stress right now.” They head to the cafeteria  to get some coffee and make some phone calls to the family.

* * *

Chloe has been holding Beca’s hand since the second they would let her. She’s scared that if she lets go Beca will disappear. Trying to hold back her tears seems to be a job on its own. Beca is so strong and seems to keep fighting harder every second. The fast beeping of the heart monitor brings Chloe out of her thoughts. Beca’s eyes flutter open and she seems to be panicking.

“You’re safe, everything will be alright. Nothing can hurt you here.” Chloe’s words seem to have a positive effect and Beca calms down. Beca tries to says something but no words come out. Chloe smiles at her and squeezes the brunettes hand. “Take your time, you have nowhere to be.” Beca takes a deep breath but winces at the sharp pain in her chest. “Wh-what happ-pened?” Ignoring the pain in her chest Beca decides to speak up. “You saved my life. When the tree crushed you, you broke several ribs and had a collapsed lung.” Beca’s eyes widen. “Damn, guess I’m more badass than I thought.” Chloe lets out a little chuckle. “You definitely are.”

The two girls stay in a more or less comfortable silence for a while. The only thing that can be heard is the machines that Beca is still attached too. “I’ll go page doctor Morisson so he can check you up.” Chloe gets up from the chair and lets go of Beca’s hand. She turns around to leave but Beca’s soft voice asking her to stay makes her turn back around. “We need to talk, no more fights, no more ignoring, no more walking away.” Chloe flashes the brunette a sad smile. “We’ll have time for that later, first you need to be checked out.” Chloe leaves the room to find the on call nurse not noticing Jesse and Aubrey passing her in the hallway.

The couple quickly rushes to the room to find Beca awake struggling to sit up straight. “Calm down fighter, no need to strain yourself.” Jesse helps Beca sit up with a small chuckle. “How are you feeling?” Beca grunts and shakes her head. “I’m going to be happy when I get cleared and get to go back.” Jesse’s face falls. “So you’re really set huh? You’re really giving up?”

“I don’t get her Jesse. One minute she ignores me, the next she accuses me of cheating, when I woke up she was being sweet and after that she could barely look at me.” Beca shakes her head. “As much as I want to know what the hell is going on. I just can’t keep fighting anymore. I would do anything for her but I think right now I need space to clear my head.” Beca flashes a sad smile at her cousin before turning her attention to the door where Chloe and doctor Morisson are standing.

“Miss Mitchell, I see that you are feeling pretty good.” Doctor Morisson says with a chuckle. “You have suffered a lot of trauma but should be out and about in a week.” Beca lets out a content sigh. “But before you ask me if you can leave to LA that will be a problem.” Doctor Morisson takes a breath before speaking again. “Since your lung collapsed I would advise against flying for the next month. Maybe you can find a less straining way to get back or take some time off.” Beca shakes her head vividly. “I can’t take any time off, I need to get back as soon as possible.” Beca grunts and lets her head fall back. “Well, if you find yourself a companion for a long drive then you can maybe get yourself to LA.” The idea was supposed to be a joke but Beca’s brain is already working overtime.

A solid 20 minutes and ten million explanations later, doctor Morisson leaves the room. Leaving Beca, Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe behind. “As much as I want to stay Becaw. Aubrey and I need to get going and spread the good news.” With a waves of their hands Jesse and Aubrey leave the room.

The silence is uncomfortably painful but neither Chloe nor Beca can start a conversation. Beca looks around the room and her eyes fall on the box next to the door with what she remembers her old leather jacket. “You kept my stuff?” She asks confused. “Uhu, I couldn’t throw it away and you kept sending it back.” Chloe answers softly. “Cool, cool.” Beca says unsure.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” The question is simple but for Chloe it’s the most difficult she ever had to face. “I don’t know. I was hurt and didn’t want to believe anything, over time it just… it just stayed that way.” Beca nods her head. “How did she look? I mean the woman I ‘cheated’ with.” Beca makes air quotes with her fingers for emphasis. “I-I can show you?” Why it came out as a question Chloe did not know but she quickly made her way to her purse to fetch the pictures.

It takes Beca a moment to actually open the envelope but when she does she burst out in laughter which changes into painful cries. After a moment to recompose herself and Chloe holding her hand Beca finally finds the strength to speak. “This is Laura Hayes, she’s my psychiatrist.” Beca explains calmly. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Chloe crosses her arms as a defense mechanism. “I didn’t tell you about her because a) I didn’t want you to worry and b) I was embarrassed.”

Chloe sighs and lets her arms fall next to her. “I don’t care that you see a psychiatrist, I do care that you see her outside of work. And at home?” Chloe points at the pictures. One shows Beca and Laura laughing at something, another shows them having a drink at a bar. The third picture shows them entering Beca’s apartment. “I refused to go to her office, I have a thing with psychiatrists. She was the only one that accepted to go to different places instead of the office.” Chloe shakes her head.

“Where did you get those pictures from anyway?” Chloe shrugs. “They arrived in the mail anonymously one day.” Beca sighs. “Will you forgive me?” Beca furrows her brow and thinks about her answer. “I can’t, not yet. You hurt me really bad Chloe and it takes time to fix whatever is broken, sorry.” Chloe nods her head. “I understand but just so you know, now it’s my turn to fight. I’ll prove to you that you mean the world to m…” Beca stops Chloe in her rant. “That’s not the point Chloe, I know what I mean to you. I never stopped believing that. But we need to find a way to trust each other again, and that will take time.”

“I understand.” Chloe takes her bag and wants to leave but Beca stops her. “Hey Chloe? I know that it’s a lot to ask but since you practically already camped out here the last days. Would you like to stay one more night? I don’t really trust doctors.” Chloe chuckles slightly. “Sure.” Chloe takes her laptop out and finally goes on her long overdue apartment search in LA. Beca doesn’t have to know about that… yet.

* * *

A week has passed and Beca is back to her old self. Jesse and Aubrey are waiting for Beca to get ready to take her home. As much as she tried to fight it they managed to convince her to stay with them for a few days before she leaves to LA. Everyone thinks that she’s stupid and crazy to drive to LA by herself but they also know they can’t stop her.

“Alright Beca, your papers are all signed and you’re ready to go.” Doctor Morisson smiles at the now ex-patient. “Thank you sir, for everything.” He brushes it off quickly and turns to Chloe who was also waiting to take Beca back. She never left Beca’s side for the entire week.

“You take care of yourself in LA kid, you’re going to be a great doctor. They are lucky to have you.” Beca’s mouth falls open when she hears this information. “Thank you doctor Morisson, I’ll come and visit for sure.” Beca closes her mouth again. It’s none of her business anyway, she’s glad that Chloe finally chose where she wanted to go.

The four friends managed to get out of the hospital unnoticed. The paparazzi is still trying to get a scoop but never got a chance. The ride to the apartment is rather quiet. Beca plugged in her ear buds and ignored her surroundings until they got into the apartment. Even then the only things Beca said was a quick thank you and see you next time which started an entire argument.

“I can take care of myself Jesse.”

“I know you can but it doesn’t mean you should.” Jesse spits back. “I’m going back to the hotel and that’s final.” Beca crosses her arms but is faced with three equally stubborn and worried people. “We won’t let you go, and that’s final.” Aubrey partially shouts. She normally never gets in between these arguments but now she had no choice. Beca was being irrational.

“Please stay?” The question was quiet and most of all it surprised Beca who asked her. “You-you want me to stay?” Chloe takes a step forward. “Yeah, I mean I’ll sleep at home anyway so you can take my room.” Beca sighs and shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that, I’ll take the couch. It’s just one night anyway.” Jesse huffs. “You can’t be serious. You _just_ got out of the hospital and you want to drive to LA?” Jesse uses his hands way too much and kind of looks like a clown. “It’s a three day trip, I calculated it.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and Jesse throws his hands up in defeat before her storms off to his room. The three girls hear some noises coming from the bedroom and give each other confused looks.

“What the hell are you doing?” Beca shouts to the back of the apartment. “If you’re so set on going, I’m coming with you. I’m not letting you go alone.” Beca bursts out in laughter but stops when she sees that he’s serious. “What if I go with her instead?” Beca’s head snaps to the redhead sitting on the couch. “What?” Beca and Jesse say at the same time. “I need to get to LA anyway to look for an apartment, I can go with Beca so she isn’t traveling alone and I can get a head start on apartment hunting.” Chloe isn’t facing the rest but she can feel their eyes burn on her.

Aubrey, Beca and Jesse give each other some looks and shrugs before Beca speaks up. “If you’re ready to leave tomorrow at 7.30, be my guest.” Without a second look or waiting for an answer Beca goes to the kitchen ignoring the weird looks she gets from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides
> 
> This chapter sucks I know but I’m kind of stuck… I know where I’m heading but I’m not sure how I’m getting there! NO I’M NOT ABANDONING THE STORY hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

It’s 6.30 am and Beca is waiting outside the Beale house, leaning against her car. Henry had heard her arrive but didn’t mention it until he realized that Beca wasn’t going to move any time soon. Around 6.45 he walked outside and pulled her into the house. Beca was surprised to say the least but the angry look on Sylvia’s face made her feel guilty.

“I don’t care what you were thinking but you’re always welcome here.” Beca stares at her shoes and doesn’t dare to look up. “You used to walk in here all the time, you still have the spare key.” Sylvia points at the key Beca is fumbling with. “Beca honey… whatever happens, no matter when or how you come back. You are _always_ welcome here.”

Sylvia is not sure what happened but one minute she’s talking to Beca, the next Beca has her arms wrapped around her neck and is silently crying. Henry on the other hand looks at the scene in front of him before silently retreating upstairs to see if his daughter is ready.

“Are you packed and ready to go?” Chloe turns to the voice in her doorway. “Yeah, my suitcases are ready and I have an extra box with things I wanted to take.” She points at the two suitcases and the two boxes. Beca had told her that she could bring as much stuff as she need but honestly that didn’t feel right. Not just because she felt like she was using the brunette, no she felt bad because no one knew she didn’t have a place yet. Chloe had avoided the question each time that it was mentioned but now it really struck her, what was she going to do when she got to LA?

“Are you alright?” Chloe snaps out of her thoughts and realizes that she must have had a weird expression on her face. “Yes, I’m great.” She forces a smile on her face before checking the room one last time. Chloe turns back to face her dad. “Did I hear Beca’s voice downstairs?” Henry nods his head. “Yeah, she has been outside for a while, it didn’t feel right so we invited her in.” Chloe lets out a sigh. “I really hope I can fix things.” Henry wraps an arm around his daughter. “If it’s meant to be all will turn out well in the end.” Chloe smiles at her dads words and hugs him tightly. “Thanks dad, you’re the best.”

Somehow the two managed to get the suitcases and boxes down in one time which earned them an angry glare from Sylvia. “We just had one person come out of the hospital, we don’t need another one entering any time soon.” Sylvia throws up her hands in defeat when she only gets two stupid grins from her husband and daughter. “Get that luggage in the car before I get mad.” Beca could hear the fake anger and it made her chuckle. “Let me help.” Beca stands up from the couch and takes one of the boxes Chloe was carrying.

“Put…that…down.” Beca freezes in her location and feels a little tap on her shoulder. “You…” Chloe’s mom points at her. “Are _not_ carrying a thing.” Beca flashes her an awkward smile. “Misses Beale, I can handle myself rea…” Beca quickly shuts up and places the box on the ground. The movement evoked a sharp pain in Beca’s chest but she brushed it off without anyone noticing.

“Now, you two get those things in the car. Beca can you follow me for a second.” Without hesitation Beca follows the older redhead to the kitchen. “Now, I prepared some sandwiches for lunch. Take them and have a little picnic when you get hungry.” Sylvia points at the plastic bag on the counter. “There’s two bottles of water and some juices in there.” Beca grabs the bag with a smile. “Thank you, that’s very sweet. We will eat this with pleasure.” Sylvia rolls her eyes. “I know you bought food already but I’m still a mother that cares about health.” She points an accusing finger at the brunette. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Beca kisses the older woman on the cheek before heading out towards the car.

Chloe is already sitting in the back of the car patiently waiting for Beca to come out of the house. When Beca opens the backdoor on the left side she raises her eyebrow at her. “Now what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Chloe’s mouth opens and closes a few times but nothing come out. “Get your ass out of the car and sit in the front seat. Jesus Beale I thought you knew how things rolled.” Chloe chuckles at Beca’s antics. After switching places and waving her parents goodbye one last time the two are on their way to LA.

* * *

The two girls are 2 hours into the trip and no word has been said, not even the radio was on. The silence was bothering them both but neither wanted to make the other uncomfortable. Chloe’s stomach on the other hand made it very clear that it didn’t like the silence. The loud grumble made Beca laugh out loud.

“Hey Chloe? Can you reach for that green bag behind me?” Chloe doesn’t hesitate and takes it immediately. “What am I looking for?” The redhead starts to unzip the bag without taking her eyes off of Beca. “Look inside it and you’ll know.” Chloe furrows a brow. Since when is Beca cryptive? Chloe shakes the thought and looks in the bag. The second she does that she can’t believe what’s in it.

Her head flips between the bag and Beca at such a speed that the brunette thought she might get whiplash. “You ok there?” Chloe lets out a little squeal. “You bought all my favorite snacks.” Beca smiles at the bubbly redhead before looking back at the road. “Yeah, I know you get hungry at the most random time so I thought why not buy some snacks.” The brunette completely missed the look the redhead shot her. The look was confused but filled with love. _Is there really still hope for us to fix this?_

Chloe is happily munching on a granola bar and looking out the window. Her mind keeps wandering to old memories but she quickly gives herself a reality check. “Hey Chloe?” The soft hum coming from her right indicated Beca that Chloe was listening. “Do you mind if we put on some music?” Chloe turns her head. “I thought you’d never ask.” Beca hands her phone to the redhead. “Here, choose a playlist.” Beca doesn’t notice the puzzled look on Chloe’s face since her eyes are on the road.

Chloe plugs in the AUX chord but isn’t really sure how to proceed next. The last time she did that was when they were dating. And of course her phone is locked with a password. Chloe lets out a soft sigh which Beca hears. “Our first date.” Chloe looks to her side but Beca hasn’t changed the direction she’s looking at. “W-what?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a stutter but it did. “My password, it’s our first date.” Beca says matter of factly.

“You didn’t change it?” Chloe’s heart was racing, Beca never changed her password. “No, that day meant a lot to me. It still does.” Chloe shifts in her seat and looks through Beca’s phone before settling on a random playlist. The next two hours were filled with music but neither dared to sing along. The occasional head bop and finger tap was the only reaction either gave.

“You want to take a lunch break and fill up on gas.” Beca turns her head slightly so take a quick glance at Chloe. “Sure, I could use some lunch and I guess the car does too.” The joke was so stupid that it made both of them laugh. Only now they both realized how much they missed the other’s laughter. Beca parks the car so she can fill up the gas tank. “What do you want to eat?” Chloe asks while leaning against the hood of the car. “Your mom packed us some sandwiches so we can have those.” The soft click indicates that the tank is full. “Be right back, I’m going to pay do you need anything?” Chloe shakes her head and watches Beca walk towards the shop.

* * *

“I’m fine Chloe.” For the past five minutes they were having a discussion about who would drive. “I saw you wince in pain ten minutes ago, you shouldn’t be driving at all.” Beca throws up her hands. “If I wasn’t feeling ok I would let you know.” The pain in her chest was getting increasingly worse but yet again she was ignoring it. “Would you?” Chloe spits back. “Are you calling me a liar?” It was very hard to not shout but both were trying hard. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Chloe was getting very frustrated, it never used to be so hard. “We’re done talking about this, get in the car.” Without a second glance Beca steps into the driver’s seat, starts the car and puts on the radio. No way they were driving in silence, it would not end well at all. Chloe gets in with a huff but doesn’t say a word as Beca continues to drive towards the first destination of their trip. God these were going to be 3 long days.

After another two hour drive Chloe sees Beca trying to say something from the corner of her eye. As much as she want too she knows better than to say anything about it. What surprises her though is that Beca stops at a gas station and parks the car. It takes Chloe a minute to realize what’s happening but when she does she opens the door and circles the car. Beca did the same thing. This was Beca’s way of asking for help, it was subtle and if you didn’t know her you’d just think she’d need a short break.

Chloe hesitates to start the car. She can see the brunette struggling with her breathing and judging by her face she is pain.  Chloe gets out from the car and opens the back to search for Beca’s pain meds. “Here, take these. It should help.” Beca stares at the pills but takes them without much fight. “Thank you.” It wasn’t the words that too Chloe by surprise, it was the sincerity behind them. “Chloe smiles at the brunette. “You’re welcome.” Chloe starts the car and continues their trip, there’s still a few hours left until they reach their first hotel.

“I’m sorry.” Chloe snaps her head to the right but quickly turns her attention back to the road. “I shouldn’t have snapped or yelled at you. You were right.” Beca hasn’t looked up from her lap during her short apology. She was still horrible in expressing herself and being stubborn wasn’t helping her case at all. “I promise I won’t be such a grade A pain in ass for at least the rest of the trip.” Chloe burts out in laughter. “Apology accepted, and I guess I can live with that.”

“I can help you know.” Chloe gives Beca a confused side look. “What are you talking about?” Beca clears her throat. “I know you have no place to stay in LA.” Chloe tries to come up with a lie but nothing comes up in her mind. “Relax, I won’t tell anyone.” The brunette says with a chuckle. “But I can help you though, only if you want of course.” Chloe thinks about it and nods her head. “But how?” Beca rolls her eyes. “There’s three options I can give you.” The brunette puts up one finger. “One, I rent you a nice and fancy hotel room until you find a cool place to live. Don’t even dare to say that it’s too much, you know I don’t care about money. I care about… I care about other things.” The brunette almost slipped up and Chloe knew it. The offer was pretty sweet though.

“Second…” Beca puts up a second finger. “I have a second apartment where Aubrey and Jesse stay when they visit. I thought it could be useful and it turns out to be very true.” Chloe’s mind was racing. Why is Beca offering her all this? Did this mean she wasn’t as mad at her as she thought? Or was this just Beca being extremely nice?

“Third option.” Beca takes a big breath and scratches the back of her head. “You could stay with me, I have a spare bedroom in the new penthouse.” With closed eyes Beca waits for the answer but when she’s met with complete silence she opens one slightly to see if Chloe was still breathing. When she finally looks at Chloe she sees that beautiful smile she missed.

Chloe was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Beca saying her name until she gently pushed her shoulder. “Oh sorry, I zoned out.” Beca’s eyes widen in horror. “Please never again when you’re driving.” Chloe lets out a laugh. “Sorry, I was thinking about your proposal.” Beca’s eyes shoot open. Did she miss something in the conversation. “Not like that, jeez. I was talking about the living arrangement.” Beca’s mouth forms a little o. “First I’m not going to let you pay for a hotel so that’s out of the question.” Beca chuckles, she knew that it would be the first thing she would say no too.

“Second, where would Aubrey and Jesse stay when they visit if I’m living in their space.” Bea could hear the humor in this one. “And thirdly… I would only stay for a week, two tops. If you’re one hundred percent sure you’re ok with it I would choose the third option.” Beca saw the little blush forming on the redhead’s cheeks. “Also I missed having you as a roommate.” This took Beca’s happiness over the top. “I missed you too.”

There’s still a lot of things the two girls had to talk about but maybe this was the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe and her had just arrived at the small but still fancy hotel. Since they didn’t have diner yet Beca proposed to go to the hotel’s restaurant in thirty minutes. Chloe had accepted with a smile and a quick kiss in Beca’s cheek before trotting off to her room. Without hesitation but still thrown off her game Beca paid for the rooms. She knew she’d get hell for it in the morning but it didn’t matter to her.

Staring at the ceiling of the hotel room Beca lets out a soft growl. She still had ten minutes before going out to dinner and she had no idea what to wear. Sitting back up a flash of pain goes through her chest. Beca really hated it, the painkillers didn’t work at all and nothing else seemed to help.

Opening her travel bag she pulls out a pair of black jeans and a red flannel. Her style hadn’t changed at all since high school and she was proud of that. Many celebrities changed who they are and Beca hated that. She has her friends and family to keep her grounded and she’s very thankful for that. Quickly throwing on her clothes and a last glance in the mirror Beca was ready for dinner.

Chloe has the same problem like Beca.  Going through her suitcase she has no idea what to wear. Nothing too revealing, or sexy. Something  casual but still formal. Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh. “Why is this so hard?” Throwing the fifth shirt back into the suitcase Chloe notices one particular white shirt she was certain that she didn’t pack. It’s a shirt Beca gave her for her birthday three years ago. _I LOVE TO CUDDLE, DEAL WITH IT!_ Was written on it. Chloe’s smile grows bigger when she puts the shirt on with blue jeans.

A knock on her door snaps her back to reality. “One second.” Chloe’s heart is racing. She jumps up checks her make-up, grabs her purse and keycard before opening the door. When she finally does she sees Beca standing with her back facing the door. Chloe clears her throat for Beca to notice her standing there. It really did the trick because when Beca turned around and realizes what shirt she’s wearing Beca’s smile grows a size bigger. “You look great.”

With a slight blush Chloe answers. “So do you.” Beca offers Chloe her arm which she accepts without any hesitation. The two felt so comfortable that they almost forgot everything that happened over the past year. They really missed being so close to each other and that realization hit them the second they arrived in the restaurant.

Beca pulls out Chloe’s chair for her to sit down before circling the table and sit down herself. They both take a look at the menu and wait for the waiter to come and take their order. Beca orders a chicken fillet with some kind of special sauce while Chloe orders the salmon. For drinks Chloe orders a glass of white wine and Beca stays with water.

The conversation is light while waiting but ends when the food arrives and the tension could be cut with a knife. Every time one of them wanted to say something they would take one look at the other girl sitting across them and chicken out. On a scale of one to ten this was the most awkward diner they ever had attended and nothing could make it better.

Beca paid for the diner while a not so happy Chloe who lost the battle. The two girl went to their floor and said goodnight before each entering their own room. Both hated that the diner went extremely bad but nothing could be done about that now. Things could only get better from here, right?”

 **[To] Chloe**  
_We need to start our journey at 8, you ok with that?_

 **[To] Beca**  
_Yes, that’s perfect_

 **[To] Beca**  
_Thank you for dinner :)_

 **[To] Chloe**  
_You’re very welcome, goodnight :)_

 **[To] Beca**  
_Goodnight :)_

With a smile that speaks for itself Beca puts on her alarm and falls asleep. For the first time in a very long time she felt good and it all had to do with a certain redhead in the room next-door. What she didn’t know was that Chloe felt the exact same way.

* * *

The next morning Beca meets Chloe in the entrance hall. The angry glare that gets shot her way shows her that Chloe found out that Beca paid for the rooms. “Beca Cooke Mitchell, why did you pay for my room.” Normally Beca would cringe at the use of her middle name but right now she felt confident about her cause. “Well Chloe Anne Beale, my argument of last night still stands. I make more money than you at the moment and I have no idea what to spend it on so let me be a nice person and let me spoil you.”

Chloe lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine, but I’ll pay you back when …” Beca places her hand on Chloe’s mouth to shut her up. “You’re not paying me back because technically you were kind off forced to come on this trip. The least I can do is pay for food and rooms.” The little ramble makes Chloe chuckle. “I wasn’t forced into anything. Chloe says while softly pushing away Beca’s hand. “I wanted to come and take care of you. By the way, don’t I don’t notice that you’re in pain.” Chloe crosses her arms. “Take your painkiller and lets continue this journey.”

The first hour was driven in silence but Beca caved really quick and put on the radio. The two listen to it and bop their heads to the beats and even sing along to their favorites.

While listening to The Journey’s - Don’t Stop Believing Beca takes a quick glance at Chloe from the corner of her eye. She sees the redhead absentmindedly play with the ring around her neck. Beca’s mind wanders back to the day she finally put it on her finger. How could she forget, she made the biggest promise of her life at that moment.

*Flashback*

_Chloe is in her room studying for some medical course but her concentration was almost none-existent. She hadn’t heard anything from Beca since the night before and it was weird. Whenever one would wake up they would send a good morning text or answer it. But today Beca did neither and it didn’t sit well with her. She had tried to call multiple times but to no avail._

_“Hey Chlo, Jesse and I are going for a walk.” Aubrey shouts from the living room. “Ok, see you later.” Chloe was happy for her friends but right now she was just plain pissed. Why did Beca ignore her? Or what if something bad happened? The anger quickly turned into concern._

_DING DONG… DING DONG_

_Chloe gets up from her desk and walks to the front door. She rolls her eyes while opening it. As much as she loved her friends they seemed to forget their keys a lot._

_“Delivery for one Chloe Beale.” Chloe’s head snaps up to the giant bouquet of flowers in front of her. But that’s not what surprised her, it was the sweet voice behind them. “Beca?” Her girlfriend shows her face with a huge grin plastered on it. “Hi babe, sorry for not answering but I had a plane to catch.”_

_“You’re here, why, how … oh my god.” With a loud squeal Chloe throws herself at the brunette. Beca drops the flowers so she can catch her girlfriend and swirl her around. “I missed you and I couldn’t wait any longer.” Chloe is full on crying at this point. Beca sets her down and starts wiping the tears away. “I came here to see you smile, not cry.” Chloe bursts out in laughter while mumbling a barely audible sorry._

_Beca picks up the flowers before walking inside directly into the kitchen. Pulling out a vase she fills it with water giving Chloe the opportunity to calm down. After taking care of the flowers Beca goes in search of her girlfriend who’s sitting in her room. “Hey babe, watcha reading?” Chloe turns around slowly and stares at Beca who took a seat on the bed._

_Beca’s eyes shift to the object in her beautiful girlfriend’s hands. It’s the ring she left behind as a parting gift. They never really talked about it and it seems like now was that time. Beca pats the bed next to her for Chloe to join her. Taking the ring of the chain Beca looks at it in silence for a brief moment. Whatever she would say next could either send Chloe running for the hills or not._

_“Before you start panicking let me finish my say and then you can do whatever you want.” a short nod from the redhead indicates that the point was clear._

_“So, what I said in the letter accompanied with the ring still stands. I don’t want you to think that this is a proposal because it’s not. Don’t get me wrong, one day I want to marry you but now we’re both to young and just started our lives. The ring is a promise that one day we’ll take the big plunge together. It’s our destiny to be together and no matter what happens in the future I know we’ll finish it together.”_

_Beca takes Chloe’s right hand (because left is for marriage and she’s still old fashioned, sue her) and slips the ring on her ring finger. “You can say something now.” Beca lets out a nervous laugh which is met with a very passionate kiss that led to the two girl showing how much they meant to each other in more than one way._

*End Flashback*

“Beca? … Beca!” The brunette snaps out of her when a hand waves in front of her eyes. “Huh what?”

“Are you going to fill up the tank or are you sitting there all day?” Beca looks around and sees that she stopped the car at a gas station. She hurries out ignoring the confused look Chloe shoots her. Checking the time she sees that she has been driving for four hours already. “Hey Chloe? Do you want to grab some lunch here?” A wave of red pops out of the window. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Beca is feeling much better and drove all the way until the hotel without any serious pains like the previous day. Chloe was surprised but also happy, the two had laughed over music and talked about certain songs. They were having fun just like they did before.

“What do you mean there’s no other room?” Chloe looks at the receptionist’s desk. Beca looked frustrated and the guy behind it plain bored. “I reserved 2 rooms.” Chloe steps closer to make sure Beca doesn’t blow up at the guy. “I’m sorry miss Mitchell, the best we can offer is a double room.” Beca lets out a frustrated growl and looks at Chloe. “I’m ok with it if you are?” Beca nods and pays for the room and receives the key.

“You take a shower, I’ll call up room service. Anything in particular you want?” Chloe shakes her head. “No, you choose.” She says before disappearing into the bathroom.

It so happens that when Chloe emerges from the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and a bra that room service knocked on the door. Beca hadn’t seen Chloe yet so she opened the door without any precaution. But the predatory look on the guy’s face pissed Beca off and Chloe found it adorable. If looks could kill the guy in the door would be turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

“If you’re gonna stare at least have the decency to do it in a way people don’t notice.” Beca rolls the cart inside and slams the door in the guy’s face. Chloe holds back her laughter but heaven knows how much she missed a jealous Beca, it’s the sexiest Beca that exists.

“I’m going to take a shower. Dig in but leave me some food.” Without further mention of the incident Beca goes into the bathroom. Chloe looks at the food on the cart and smiles at the two giant burgers on the plates and the big plate of fries. No way Chloe was going to start without Beca so she puts on the TV to await the return of her _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	8. Chapter 8

The two are watching a re-run episode of full house while eating their burgers in silence. Chloe keeps sneaking glances at Beca while the latter pretends not to see it. But when she ‘accidentally’ catches her in the act she breaks the silence. It’s not the most perfect moment but it has to be brought up.

“We need to talk.” Chloe reaches for the remote to switch the tv to mute. “I guess we do.” She knew it was coming but secretly she was hoping it would happen in LA. “Where do you want to start?” Chloe asks while fiddling with the remote. “Why don’t you tell me how it started?” Beca has a shimmer of doubt in her eyes. Does she really want to know? “Do you remember the time I visited in LA around Christmas?”

*Flashback*

_Beca is rushing through her small apartment to get ready. Chloe is still sleeping after the nightly activities. As quick as she can she writes a note for her girlfriend and leaves a spare key on the sleeping girl’s phone._

I have a meeting so I needed to rush out.  
Help yourself to anything you need,  
mi casa es su casa ;p  
I left you a key if you want to explore the neighborhood.  
Love Beca xx

_Placing a soft kiss on the redhead’s cheek Beca rushes out of the room and out of the apartment. Chloe jumps up when she hears the door slam shut. When she sees the empty space next to her she lets out a sigh. “Beca?” She calls out to an empty apartment. When no one answers she turns to check her phone. A smile creeps up on her face when she sees the note._

_Getting up she takes some clothes into the bathroom to change into after showering. The shower went much quicker than the one Beca and her shared a few days ago. With a huge grin thinking back to the memory Chloe heads down to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Her body ached in all the right places and it feels amazing._

_After drinking a cup of coffee and eating some fruit Chloe grabs the key and quickly changes into her sportswear before heading out for a long run in the park. The park is a ten minute walk from the apartment and Chloe is planning to run for at least a full hour before heading back and cook something for when Beca comes home. The run went smoothly except for the occasional wolf whistles thrown her way. Laughing it off she just kept running until she reached the apartment building._

_Chloe collapses on the couch and checks her phone for any missed calls. Deciding to check on Beca’s ETA she calls her but to no avail, no answer. It’s almost 2 in the afternoon and Chloe’s getting hungry. Chloe picks up Beca’s tablet in search of a fun movie to watch on Netflix. A knock on the door quickly changes her mind. Leaving the tablet on the table she jumps up to meet the person at the door._

_“Hi Chloe, do you know where Beca is?” Chloe is standing face to face with Drew. An uneasy feeling drops to the pit of her stomach. “Uhm no, she left this morning and left a note that she had a meeting?” The sentence formed into a question by the end because she was getting confused. “Hey Drew, what are you doing here?” Beca’s voice travels through the hallway. “I came to pick you up for the studio meeting?” Drew cocks an eyebrow at the brunette. “Was that today?”_

_“If your meeting is now, where did you go?” Beca just noticed Chloe standing in the door. “I had to take care of something so I left early.” Beca flashes Chloe a sheepish smile. “What was so urgent?” Chloe’s not entirely convinced. “Oh yeah, now I remember. I asked Beca to go check out a venue for a new show we might do in a few months.” Chloe seems to relax but something still didn’t seem completely right. “I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise we’ll go out for dinner.” Beca pulls Chloe in for a kiss, when she lets go she and Drew wave Chloe goodbye and head out to the car. “You’ve got some explaining to do Beca…” Drew says in a whispered tone._

*End Flashback*

Chloe lets out a long sigh. “There are a few other moments where I felt like you lied to me but I never called you out on it because I didn’t want to fight.” Beca runs her hands through her hair. “When I got the pictures everything fell together and I assumed the worst. I should have talked to you and I feel so stupid that I didn’t do it.” A brief silence falls between the two. “I hope you can forgive me one day.”

“Forgiving you is the easiest thing I will ever do but building our trust in each other and proving that we belong is the most difficult part.” Tears glisten in Beca’s eyes but she doesn’t let them fall. “We need to have an open communication before we can start any relation. We need to clear things up and talk about our doubts before taking a next step.” Chloe shakes her head. “We’ll get the chance to do that while you’re in LA.”

Beca picks up the empty  plates from the bed and places them on the cart. “I will do anything for us to rebuild our friendship. I will prove it to you in any way that I can, I hope you’ll give me a chance to do that.” Beca smiles down at Chloe. “I just want us to remember why we started to date in the first place, the little things not the grand gestures.” Chloe thinks about the words that just left Beca’s lips.

Picking up a pillow and an extra blanket Beca heads for the couch. “What are you doing?” Chloe asks getting up from the bed. “Well, I don’t want to make things weird so I thought I’d sleep on the couch.” Chloe rolls her eyes and grabs Beca by the wrist. “If anything I’ll sleep on the couch but knowing you you won’t let me. So instead of arguing for the next hour just get into the bed.” While saying that Chloe pulls Beca to the bed and takes the spare pillows and places them in the middle as a barrier.

“What’s with the pillows?” Beca asks pointing at the weird barrier. “We each have our own side and…” Beca cuts Chloe off. “Alright, I’m going to stop you right there. We are not being awkward about this so those pillows gotta go. Second, you’re a cuddler and honestly I kind of missed them.” Beca has gone red and doesn’t look up to meet Chloe’s eyes after the weird word vomit that came out.

Chloe is already settled on her side and patiently waits for Beca to finally do the same. Beca scoots over slightly more to the middle and opens her left arm inviting Chloe in for a hug. Chloe gladly accepts and wraps an arms around Beca. “Goodnight Beca.”

“Goodnight Chloe.” Beca relaxes into the embrace and falls into a light slumber with a smile. Even though all the good and bad memories of the past few years come crashing down on the brunette she’s happy to have Chloe in her arms. But all the pain that the redhead caused is still right there pushing down on her. Listening to the steady breathing of the redhead in her arms Beca thinks back to the first session she had with dr. Laura Hayes.

*Flashback*

_“Beca Mitchell? I’m Laura Hayes, we spoke on the phone?” Beca looks up from her cup of coffee and smiles at the blonde woman in front of her. “Yes, thank you very much for meeting me here.” Beca points at the seat opposite her. “Do you want something to drink?”_

_“Yes please, a coffee would be great but that’s not why we’re here so don’t try to beat around the bush.” Beca forms a tight smile before getting up to order the psychiatrist’s coffee._

_“So Beca, tell me what’s bothering you.” Beca plays with the spoon in her cup. “I’m not sure, I assume you read my medical file so I won’t have to explain what happened a few months back?” Laura nods her head. “Yes, I read about the kidnapping and the rest of the case.” Laura writes something in a little notebook. “I keep having nightmares about that time. I promised my girlfriend I would talk to her but I can’t make her worry about me. It’s not fair towards her.” Beca lets out a sigh. “What happens in your dream?”_

_Beca explains the different types of dreams but the most common dream she has is when she’s walking in her old house where she lived with her mom._

Everything seems normal until she sees pictures on the wall that were never there. Pictures of her and Chloe, the bellas and again Chloe and her with a child in a stroller. Beca had no recollection of that picture whatsoever. A soft crying coming from up the stairs catches Beca’s attention so she runs up to see where it comes from. When she reaches the sound she’s surprised to see a crib in her old bedroom with a baby inside. She walks up to it she smiles at the little kid sleeping soundly. Which is weird because she heard it cry not long ago.The screeching of the door behind her startles her but it’s nothing with what she sees when she turns around. Chloe is standing in the doorway crying silently while being held hostage by her dad. Her dad who is supposed to be dead. When she tries to say something nothing comes out. She runs towards them and tries to pulls Chloe away.

_“That’s when I wake up.” Laura has been writing vigorously during the explanation. “When did the dreams start?” Still writing Laura didn’t look up. “I had nightmares right after the entire thing went down but these soon after I moved to LA.” A few moments later Laure puts down her pen and looks at Beca. “Your dreams can mean my things, but one thing is clear. You will do the impossible to save the ones you love no matter what the cost.”_

_“What about the baby?” The blonde smiles at the question. “It means that you see a bright future with this Chloe and that whatever might happen in the future she will always be a part of it.” Checking the time Laura gets up from her chair. “I have another appointment so I need to go. Same time next week?” Beca also gets up to shake Laura’s hand. “I would like that, thank you very much.”_

_“No problem, it’s my job.”_

*End Flashback*

Looking at the redhead curled in her arms Beca’s brain is working overtime. She took a year off and in September she has to start recording new songs  and millions of ideas are running through her mind. Whatever the outcome would be the journey will be long and hard.

 _If you wait for me_  
_Then I'll come for you_  
_Although I've traveled far_  
_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in a while  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe wakes up with a familiar scent filling her nose. The last time she felt this happy was… was before she broke up with Beca. The hard reality hit her in the gut, the fact that she needed to put her plan in action when they get to LA. No turning back.

“Good morning.” The soft voice coming from the brunette that had her wrapped in her arms fills her ears. “Good morning, how did you sleep.” Listening to the steady heartbeat Chloe closes her eyes again. Nothing had felt so safe and she missed it. “I slept fine, I woke up when a certain redhead starting crushing my ribs.” Beca answers with a chuckle. Chloe quickly rolls off of her apologizing profusely. “Chlo relax, it’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” The guilt very noticeable in her voice for accidentally hurting Beca. “Because it was the last few minutes. And I would never wake you up, you look too cute sleeping.” Beca’s eyes widen at the realization of what she just said. “Anyway, we need to get some breakfast in before doing the last part of our journey. Beca gets up from the bed and takes the clothes she would wear for the trip. “I’ll be ready in 10.” Heading for the bathroom Beca avoids eye contact with Chloe who can only follow the brunette with her eyes.

Chloe got dressed quickly and waited for Beca to come out of the bathroom. Although it was only 3 minutes it felt like an eternity for the redhead. Beca walks out smiling at her phone. A soft ‘yes’ was heard and Chloe raises a confused eyebrow at Beca. “Sorry, I just got good news. I’ll explain another time, now we need to get some breakfast.”

* * *

Resuming their journey towards LA didn’t seem like such a hassle anymore. Music blasted though the speakers and both girls finally comfortable enough again to sing along and just have fun. It’s at moments like these that Beca realized how much she missed this. And that Chloe realized how royally she screwed up. The plan in her mind was getting more detailed by the minute, even the exact date of execution was already settled.

The little bubble the two were in gets interrupted by the ringing of Beca’s phone. Beca looks down in the cup holder to check the caller ID. “Hey Chloe? Can you put it on speakerphone for sec?” Chloe picks up the phone and does as told.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Hey drew, how are things in LA?”

 **Drew:** “Hectic but you know how it is.”

 **Beca:** “Is there something wrong? Or do you miss me.” Drew laughs on the other line.

 **Drew:** “I just wanted to make sure you were arriving today. Ella misses you.”

 **Beca:** “I miss her too, tell her I’ll pick her up tonight.”

 **Drew:** “Sure, anything else? I’m just kidding, Simon called and told me that there’s a new artist they found and they would like you guys to collaborated.”

 **Beca:** “Sounds great, I’ll get back to you on that when I’m settled again in LA.”

 **Drew:** “Alright, I’ll see you soon. Stay safe kiddo.”

 **Beca:** “Always Drew, oh and say hi to the kids.”

 **Drew:** “I will, they miss you like crazy. They’re asking for aunty Becs.” Beca rolls her eyes.

 **Beca:** “You’re lucky I love those kids. Anyway I gotta go ‘cause I’m driving and you’re on speakerphone.”

 **Drew:** “Sure, bye Beca.”

 **Beca:** “Bye Drew.”

*End Phone Call*

Chloe listened intently to the entire conversation but something didn’t sit her right. Who is Ella and why didn’t Beca mention her in any of the letters? Chloe lets out a soft sigh. She has no right to be jealous, Beca can see whoever she wants. Right?

“You alright?” Of course the sigh didn’t go unnoticed by Beca. “Your life has really changed huh?” Beca nods. “Yeah, many things changed but people like Drew and his family kept me sane and grounded.” The explanation was simple but it meant much more to Beca. “So when did you become aunty Becs?” Beca laughs at the question. “I spent a lot of time at Drew’s after… anyway, I babysat his kids during the weekend so Drew and his wife could get a date night in.” After a deep breath Beca continues. “I guess I was there so much and I spoiled them big time that they started calling me aunty Becs. It made me feel like I belonged.”

Chloe turns her head and stares out of the window. “Drew made it easier for me to try and make things right between us. He managed my schedule in a way that I had a week at the time every now and then to come to Atlanta. Because he knew what you meant to me.” Beca places a hand on Chloe’s thigh and runs her thumb gently over the fabric of the jeans.  “I’m really sorry about everything Beca. I should have talked to you, I should have given you a chance to explain. I was too stubborn to change my mind and I messed up the best thing in my life. If I could turn back time I would and change everything.”

Tears are streaming down Chloe’s face and she doesn’t even try to stop them. “Yes you made a mistake but so did I. We can try and start over but the scars will still be there. I’m willing to open a new chapter in our book and start again. Let us be friends again because I lost my love the day you broke up but the worst part was that I lost my best friend too. I need you in my life, maybe lovers wasn’t the best way to go but as friends we were always strong.” Chloe’s sobbing had died down slightly and finally turned her head back at Beca. “I would love that, I missed being your friend too.” Placing her hand on top of Beca’s Chloe feels their fingers intertwine automatically. “Good, because I’m glad to have you back in my life.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the journey was quiet except for the music playing on the radio. Beca would watch in amusement when Chloe sang and danced along with one of the songs she released or produced. She really hated listening to her own work but seeing Chloe happy is so much better.

* * *

Bringing the luggage up from the garage up to Beca’s penthouse was a struggle. Beca wouldn’t let Chloe carry everything by herself and Chloe wouldn’t let Beca carry anything. Eventually they came to an agreement and managed to get everything inside. “Your room is upstairs, there’s a bathroom and a chill lounge with a fridge. If you need anything else at whatever time you can write me a message, call or barge into my room which is here down the hall.” Beca points out all the things in the penthouse while guiding Chloe through it.

“Look I’m really sorry but I need to pick up Ella. Feel free to look around, there’s take-out numbers on the fridge in the kitchen and this…” Beca hands Chloe a key. “…is your key. I’ll be back in around 30-40 minutes. If you’re not too hungry I’ll pass a Chinese place on the way and bring something up otherwise I’ll just eat out.” Chloe looks down at the key in her hands. “You go and have fun out, I’ll order in later.” Beca gives Chloe a confused look. “I’m only picking her up, I’m not staying out. Ella lives here so it would be weird… anyway I really have to run so I’ll see you later. Let me know what you want from the Chinese place.”

Watching Beca run out of the door made Chloe sad. The thought of Beca bringing another woman home made her jealous. It shouldn’t bother her because it’s her fault in the first place. Hopefully she can change the outcome eventually but now she has to focus on her big apology.

* * *

Beca unlocks her door and lets Ella inside. “Alright baby girl, be quiet. Chloe might be asleep.” Looking into the sparkling brown eyes Beca feels nothing but love. Beca walks into the living room and sees Chloe sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Looking behind her she sees that Ella is no longer behind her. She decided to check up on her later and first talk to Chloe.

“Hey Chlo, are you alright?” Placing the take-out bags on the table Beca crouches down next to the couch. “Chlo?... Chloe?.... Chloe?!” The last attempt shakes Chloe out of her thoughts and looks at Beca with red, puffy eyes. “Chloe? What happened?” Taking the redhead’s hands in hers Beca rubs small circles with her thumbs on the palm of her hand. “N-nothing, just forget it.” Getting up from the couch Chloe lets go of Beca’s hands. “Don’t do it, not again.” Beca’s voice is desperate and it makes Chloe stop in her tracks. “Don’t push me away, please talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say and honestly I don’t know what you want to hear.” Beca walks up to Chloe and wraps her arms around her. “Why don’t you start with what’s bothering you.” There’s a long silence between them and Beca had almost given up hope. “I’m jealous and I’m not going to hide it. I don’t want to lose you to Ella, although I probably already did. I know we said we would communicate more and stuff but seeing you with someone else will kill me inside and I know it.” Beca bursts out in laughter and Chloe turns around with an angry stare. “Do you think that’s funny? I am trying to be honest and you laugh…”

“Ella is not a person.” Chloe looks straight into Beca’s eyes. “What do you mean? I heard you calling her baby girl, you-you used to call me that.” Beca takes a step forward and takes Chloe’s hands. “Ella is a little puppy. I rescued her a few months back.” Whistling sharply and waiting for a few seconds Chloe hears a soft clicking and clacking down the hall. “This…” Beca points at the little Yorkshire terrier jumping on the couch. “… is Ella, Ella this is Chloe.” Chloe take a step towards the puppy and lets her sniff her hand. A hesitant sniff and a few licks later Ella is happily playing with Chloe. “How did you get her?”

*Flashback*

_Beca was exhausted, she had yet another meeting with the record label asking her to start recording again. Beca had enough with the pushing and explained for the millionth time why she did not want to go back just yet. They gave her a year and now they were trying to push her again. She just made the move to her new penthouse and was headed to a new and exciting business deal._

_Driving to the correct location took her roughly 30 minutes but today she chose a different path. It was a dirty road but honestly she couldn’t care less. The rental car was black and could fight off some mud. Looking over at the road she sees a white plastic bag but the weird thing was she saw it move. First she thought it was the wind but when it rolled over and had a little paw sticking out Beca stepped out of the car and ran over to it._

_“Oh my god, why would someone do this?” Picking up the little puppy that only looked a few weeks old Beca returns to her car. She takes off her sweater and wraps the puppy in it. “Lets get you to a vet.” Driving as fast as she possibly could Beca arrived at the nearest vet in record time. Running inside Beca ask the receptionist for an appointment as soon as possible._

_“Miss Mitchell? The Doctor will be with you in a moment.” Beca smiled at the older woman still hugging the little creature in her arms. “Everything will be fine, whatever happens you’ll have a home with me.”_

*End Flashback*

“That’s how I found her. The vet gave her all the shots and examined her. I signed all the documents needed and gave her a name. Now she lives with me and goes everywhere I go.” Beca and Chloe had moved to the ground throwing a ball for Ella to fetch. “She’s cute.” Beca chuckles. “Yeah, you will love her. She loves to cuddle. In the morning I sometimes wake up with her on my chest, when I put her on the bed she gives me this angry stare.” Ruffling the dog’s hair Beca picks her up and falls on her back with a grunt. “Be careful Becs, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Chloe scoots closer and lays beside the brunette who places the puppy between them. Ella settles quickly and falls asleep in between the two.

“By the way, I’m not planning on dating anyone else soon. I’m still hoping for a certain redhead to come to her senses and woo me of my feet.” Chloe snaps her head towards the brunette and smiles. “I hope this redhead knows what she’s in for.” Beca smiles back. “She does and she knows what’s at stake, I just hope she doesn’t rush anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin crying!!! It took me so long to write this chapter and the second it was done my laptop freaked out and deleted ALL of my process! I already had immense writers block and I was struggling so hard to do this!!
> 
> So I’m just gonna say … I know this stupid chapter sucks, I got stuck for over 3 months writing it and finally when inspiration (kind off) hits, life kicks you to the curb…. 
> 
> This was my rant and I’m sorry but I’m just freakin pissed right now!

It’s been two weeks since they arrived and Beca’s birthday is just around the corner and Chloe has been freaking out. She has been planning the perfect thing and as it turns out Beca won’t be home that evening. She’s DJ-ing at a new club that opened around 6 months ago. Beca invited Chloe to come and enjoy her time before starting at the hospital next week. Chloe really wanted to decline but changed her mind almost instantly. She could still make her plan work, it just needs another approach. No way she was going to back down, this is the moment she has been waiting for. The moment where she proves how much she really cares about the brunette.

The day seems to pass agonizingly slow and the moment has come for Beca to leave. “Alright, a car will come pick you up at 8, when you get there your name will be on the list. If something’s wrong give me a call and I’ll come for you.” Chloe can’t help but giggle at the adorable thinking face Beca puts up. “I get it, now go before you’re late. They need their awesome DJ.” The redhead quickly pecks her friend/housemate on her cheek before pushing her out the door.

“Oh and Becs? Don’t forget your stuff.” A sloppy grin makes its way up to Beca’s face and takes her bag from the redhead. “Thanks Chlo, where would I be without you… anyway, I’ll see you soon. Before I forget, there’s someone I’d like you to meet tonight.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Well that won’t happen if you don’t get there on time so shoo…” Beca nods and flies down the stairs leaving a laughing Chloe behind. “Alright Ella, we have 3 hours before I have to leave. Are you going to help me with the surprise?” The adorable bark sets Chloe in motion while the little Yorkshire terrier follows her everywhere.

“What do you think? Will she like the surprise?” Chloe asks after checking if everything’s in place. The quick and extremely loud barking makes Chloe smile. “If you say so munchkin… Now, will you help me pick out a dress?” Chloe barely finished her sentence and the little dog is off running up the stairs. “You’re one smart little dog aren’t you?” She mutters to herself, following the little canine.

Chloe settles on a simple black dress that leaves her back relatively open with matching shoes and Beca’s old leather jacket. She hasn’t worn it in a very long time, yet today it seemed fitting. Checking her phone Chloe notices the time. “Time to go, see you later Ella.” With an awkward wave and a smile Chloe leaves the apartment. Outside she’s met by Drew.

“Hey little red, how’s your stay here so far?” The manager opens his arms for a hug which Chloe happily accepts. “Let’s go, Beca is waiting for you. She’s keeping the best for last.” Drew ushers the redhead into the car before following her. “I haven’t seen Beca this happy about performing in a long time.” Drew admits with a soft smile. “I don’t know how to answer that, honestly.” Drew rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Just promise me  that you won’t hurt her again?”

“I promise, I’m going to do everything in my power to make her trust in me again. I made many mistakes and I hope that over time she’ll forgive me.” Drew laughs whole heartedly. “Stop doing that, I have had one too many conversations with Beca to know that she never held a grudge against you.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “Believe me… anyway we’re here. Beca’s inside and waiting for you.” Chloe takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Thank you, for everything.”

With a last wave Drew’s car disappears leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. She makes her way towards the line and waits until it’s her turn. “Are you on the list?” The giant bouncer scares the bejeezus out of the redhead yet she manages to mutter her name. “I’m sorry kid, you’re not on the list. Step aside.” With a slight push Chloe is out of the line.

 **[Chloe]**  
_Becs, where are you? My name’s not on the list :(_

 **[Beca]**  
_Hold on, let me set up a playlist! Meet you outside in 10 :)_

 **[Chloe]**  
_Great, see you soon_

Just like Beca promised a little less than 10 minutes later she creeps up behind the redhead. She places her fingers in the redhead’s sides and tickles her. “Aaaah Beca!” Chloe turns around in Beca’s arms. “You’re wearing my jacket?” Beca asks with a smirk. “Yeah uhm is that a bad thing? I mean I can take it off if you w…” Beca shushes Chloe in the less conventional way possible. The second their lips meet all of their worries fade away.

Beca pulls away with a shocked expression. “Sorry, I should not have done that… not yet.” Chloe shakes her head. “Yeah – no I get it, you uhm just took me by surprise?” Beca nods. “We should talk about that later but right now we really have to go inside before the playlist ends.” Before Chloe can answer she gets pulled inside via the back door. “Go, have fun and I’ll see you later. If you get bored give me a visit in the booth… Oh and when you order a drink show them this.” Beca hands Chloe a VIP bracelet. “Drinks are on me.”

* * *

Everything seems to fine. Beca is having fun in the booth stealing glances at Chloe who happily returns them. They even text while doing that and with each text their smiles grow bigger. Chloe just sent another text back to the brunette getting distracted by a big hand on her lower back. “Hey how’bout you and I go have some fun.” Chloe reluctantly tries to turn around. “Sorry but I’m not interested.” The black haired guy does not seem pleased. “Come on baby, I can rock your world.”

“She said she wasn’t interested…” Chloe turns around and falls of the bar stool into someone’s arms. “No one asked you, you little dyke.” Chloe looks up and sees Beca calmly looking at the guy, still holding her upright. “I’m giving you one chance to leave before I call security.” The guy bursts out in laughter. “And how do you think you’ll manage that.” Not even a minute later the guy gets escorted out by the same security guy that didn’t let Chloe in. “Come with me?” Chloe nods and follows Beca up to the booth, still unsure of what just went down.

“Are you alright?” Beca’s voice is filled with concern. “I-I’m fine.” The brunette just nods. “Miss Mitchell? Do you need Jason to take over?” She nods not completely paying attention because she’s focused on the redhead before her. “Also, there’s someone waiting for you in the breakroom?” This does catch Beca’s attention. “Thank you, I’ll head down there immediately. Oh and cancel the meeting for tomorrow and set it for next week.”

“Sure thing miss Mitchell.” Beca lets out a sigh. “Call me Beca, please… now if you’re excuse me I have somewhere to be.” The brunette takes Chloe’s hand and takes her to a secluded room where a familiar blonde is waiting for them. “Ah Laura, sorry for keeping you waiting but we had some… complications.” The psychiatrist nods with a smile. “And you must be Chloe, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“I’m sorry to disturb but Jason needs your help in the booth.” Beca turns around with a sigh. “Sure, I’ll be up in a minute.” The brunette lets out a breath. “I really need to take care of this, I’ll be back soon.” Beca quickly leaves the room leaving a very nervous Chloe behind with her psychiatrist.

“So… you’re Beca’s psychiatrist.” The blonde lets out a laugh. “Don’t feel weird about this, I have been wanting to meet you since the first time I met Beca. She speaks highly of you, even after the break-up. I assume you have many questions and I want you to feel free to ask me anything.” Chloe thinks about several questions running through her mind.

“I have one question, it’s a yes or no question so nothing that will break your confidentiality. Of course.” Lauren flashes Chloe a warm smile. “Does she still have nightmares? I just want to know because I remember how hard they were on her.” The blonde takes a deep breath before answering.“She does have nightmares and I think you should talk to her about it, she should tell you about them.”

“Hey, everything alright here?” Beca bursts in carrying her bag and jacket. “Beca be careful!” Chloe rushes towards the brunette and takes the heavy bag from her. “Chlo relax, I’m fihiine…” The angry stare from the redhead shuts her up immediately which of course elicits a chuckle from the blonde behind them. “Ok, I will see you next time you need me and I hope to meet you again soon.” The psychiatrist leaves the room with a smile.

“What about we head home?” Chloe’s heart flutters. “Home?” Beca nods. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that… what if you don’t leave and stay with me? I uhm I kind of missed having someone living with me.” Chloe cocks her head to the right and smirks. “Let’s talk about it at _home_ , we have other things to discuss as well.”

* * *

The two make their way back to the apartment, Beca driving them while listening to the radio. The brunette drives the car into the garage, getting out to help Chloe out of the car. “Thank you Becs.” Taking the brunette’s hand she easily gets pulled out. “Any time Chlo, any time.” Chloe gets pulled in closer not noticing Beca reclaiming her bag. “Do you want to go up? So we can talk?” Beca whispers. Chloe nods slowly.

Beca smiles, taking Chloe’s hand pulling her towards the elevator. The ride up is filled with comfortable silence with Chloe leaning on Beca’s shoulder. Both are a bit disappointed when the ride ends yet they are happy that they’re finally home. “Before we go in I wanted to say something.” Chloe stops them before entering. Checking her watch and smiling at the time. “Happy birthday Becs, I’m happy to be here with you today.” If it was physically possible Chloe could swear Beca’s smile grew even bigger.

“You know, every wish I made for past year had been for you to be here today. I guess my wish came true.” Beca can’t take it anymore, she needs Chloe and right now no matter what happened in the past year and pushing the fact that they still need to talk away. Beca lunges forward pushing Chloe against the door kissing her with everything she has. Passing the initial shock Chloe quickly obliges and kisses the brunette back.

They manage to stumble into the apartment, Beca trying to drop her bag as carefully as possible without breaking the kiss but it proves to be a tiny bit more difficult so they break the kiss. Chloe takes that moment to take of her shoes only to realize that Beca hasn’t moved since placing her bag down. “W-what’s all this?” Beca breaks the silence. “This uhm… this is supposed to be your birthday present?” Beca walks into the living room taking everything in.

The space is covered with pictures dating from the first date until the last time they saw each other. “When was this picture taken and by whom?” The brunette points at a specific picture where Chloe and her are sleeping in Chloe’s room. “Aubrey, she took it when you all stayed over for my birthday.” Beca hums softly. “Are those notes I wrote to you? And… are these articles from magazines?”

Beca can’t believe Chloe actually kept all of this. “So… what do you think?” The tears in Beca’s eyes are threatening to spill when she turns to face the redhead. “This is the best thing ever, all of these memories and you kept them? Why?” Beca’s voice is shaky. “I could never thrown them away, even though I was angry at the time – not that I had the right to be – I still loved you… still love you.”

Beca pulls Chloe into a tight hug with the intention of never letting go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	11. Chapter 11

Beca lets go of Chloe extremely slowly making sure they don’t lose eye contact. Chloe’s heart is hammering into her chest at a speed that cannot be healthy. She’s almost certain that Beca can hear it but is ignoring it. The redhead notices that Beca is trying to say something but no words are coming out. A few minutes later Beca manages to make a coherent sentence. “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a very long time, thank you.” Beca lets out a breathy chuckle. “Sorry, that sounded lame.”

“No it didn’t, I’m glad you liked it.” Beca now does let go and shakes her head frantically looking around the room once more. “Like it? I love it Chlo…” Looking through some of the notes she wrote years ago a stray tears finds its way down her cheek. “I uhm I can’t believe you kept all this stuff.” Letting out a soft laugh when she finally looks back at Chloe. “Especially the jacket, I forgot how good it looked on you.” Chloe’s cheeks turn bright red matching her hair.

The redhead looks down at her feet not really knowing how to react to what Beca just said. The brunette cups Chloe’s chin with her thumb and index finger making her look up again. Neither is sure how to proceed from this point. Only one of them has to lean forward slightly and their lips would meet for a kiss but both know that before that can happen they would need to talk about… _them_. The two clear their throat at the same time, bursting into laughter.

“As much as I want to kiss you right now we should… talk?” Chloe nods and points to the couch behind her. Taking the redhead’s hand Beca leads them to the couch so they can sit down. Not letting go of Chloe’s hands Beca turns to face her. “I kissed you, before you start panicking I do not regret it and as you know I want to do it again.” Chloe nods but not saying anything just yet. “But I need us to be on the same page. We need to start building up our trust again. So I want us to start over again, like you know… Do you want to go out on a ‘second’ first date?”

Suddenly Beca is really nervous. Performing in front of thousands of people she’s fine – asking Chloe out on a date and her hands are clammy and her entire body is tense. “I would love that.” Chloe’s genuine smile and light squeeze into Beca’s hand make the brunette relax slightly. “That’s great… I know that look, you have a question, right?” Chloe chuckles. “I actually have a list.” Beca rolls her eyes playfully. “Okay, I’m all ears.” Taking a deep breath Chloe finds the courage to ask her questions.

“Alright, why did you choose today out of all days to introduce me to Laura Hayes? What was up with all that miss Mitchell stuff at the club and talking about the club, how long have you been DJ-ing there? Do you know the owner or something? Please don’t hate me for this one but I asked miss Hayes if you still have nightmares, I didn’t mean to pry but I had to know. And are you sure you want me to keep living here?”

Beca gapes at the rambling redhead before her holding up her hands in hope that she slows down right when she finishes her last sentence. “Wow.”The brunette breathes out. “Okay, I’m going to answer the easy questions first… You meeting Laura was way overdue and I know that if you knew you were going to meet her you’d be freaking out.” Taking a moment to think about the second question she wants to answer Beca looks down at her hands. “I’m not mad at you for asking her about my nightmares, if you feel more comfortable talking to her I can give her the okay and you can ask her all the questions you want about me. The reason I went to her in the first place was so I could maybe one day find the courage and talk to you about it but no luck so far.”

Beca chuckles while Chloe just stares at her. “Oookay moving on… uhm _I_ am the owner of the club, I always wanted to that. I finished my business degree and a little over a year ago I bought the space and turned it into the club you saw tonight. No one knows I own the place, people only know I DJ every Thursday and Friday.” Chloe’s eyes shoot up at the revelation. “Are you for real? OMG that so amazing Becs, I’m so proud of you!” The redhead jumps into Beca’s arms making them both tumble of the couch.

Beca tucks a strand of hair from Chloe’s eyes behind her ear looking up at the beautiful girl on top of her. “And as for you living here… I don’t want to spend another moment apart from you. Please don’t go?” Chloe leans in and ghosts her lips over Beca’s. “I’m not going anywhere.” This was everything Beca needed to hear in that moment, lifting her head she captures Chloe’s lips. The kiss is sweet and simple. There is no need to hurry.

* * *

Beca managed to convince Chloe to move to the couch. “I’m going to grab a blanket, be back soon.” She softly whispers, kissing the redhead on her forehead. Chloe mumbles something but Beca doesn’t quiet catch it. She returns a few minutes later and finds Chloe asleep with a smile. Not having the heart to wake her up Beca covers the redhead with a blanket and checks the time. It’s a little before 3 AM and she doesn’t feel tired yet so she quietly makes her way to her home studio. Maybe some inspiration might hit her.

It’s close to 8 AM when Chloe wakes up with a jolt. For a moment she panics because she doesn’t remember where she is. But once she gets used to the light and looks around she realizes that she’s on Beca’s couch. She doesn’t remember falling asleep there, she does remember the little make out session they had one the floor. _The floor!_ Chloe turns around and looks down but no sign of Beca could be found. _Maybe she went to bed?_ She thinks, stretching and getting up to make some coffee.

In the kitchen Chloe notices that a new pot was made recently, which means that Beca either got up not so long ago or… “She never went to bed.” With a sigh she goes on search of the brunette making a first stop at her room. No Beca. Next stop was the shower, she listens intently hoping to hear the water running but yet again. No Beca. Chloe hears faint music coming from down the hall so she follows it. The closer she gets the clearer the words become.

_…  
Please say you'll be waiting_

_Together again_  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me

 _And say you'll hold_  
A place for me  
In your heart

 _A place for me in your heart_  
A place for me in your heart  
A place for me in your heart

Chloe gently pushes the door open to reveal Beca in the clothes she was wearing the night before, behind the piano singing a song she did not recognize. “Morning.” Chloe almost drops her mug, not having expected that Beca would notice her. “Uhm morning?” Beca gets up and walks over to the redhead. “Did I wake you?” Beca lets out a relieved breath when Chloe shakes her head. “Beautiful song.” Beca chuckles and waves Chloe over to the piano. “It’s something new, I finished it about an hour ago.”

Beca takes the mug out of Chloe’s hands and places it on top of the piano. “Do you want to sing with me?” With a grin Chloe nods and sits down next to the brunette. She listens to the tune Beca is playing and quickly realizes what she’s playing. So without any hesitation Chloe starts singing.

 ** _Chloe_** __  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes,  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

 ** _Beca_** __  
(I was thinking bout her, thin-kin bout me)  
I know, I know  
(Thin-kin bout us, what we gon' be)  
**Chloe**  
when I compliment her she won't believe me  
**Beca**  
(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
**Chloe**  
But every time she asks me do I look ok,  
**Beca**  
(It's only just a dream)  
**Chloe  
** I say

 _When I see your face_  
**Beca  
** (So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows)  
**Chloe  
** There's Not a thing that I would change  
**Beca  
** (I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
**Chloe  
** Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
**Beca  
** (it was only Just A Dream)  
  
**Chloe  
** When I see your face  
**Beca  
** (So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows)  
**Chloe  
** It's Not a thing that I would change  
**Beca  
** (I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
**Chloe  
** Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
**Beca**  
(it was only Just A Dream)

**_Chloe  
_ ** _When I see your face_

  
  
“I missed this.” Beca’s voice is the one that breaks the comfortable silence. “Me too.” Chloe averts her gaze to the keys of the piano. “Do you want to go get some breakfast?” Beca bumps her shoulder into Chloe’s to make her look at her. “I’m starving.” Chloe lets out a laugh. “You’re always starving Mitchell.” The DJ shrugs. “So that’s a yes?” Chloe nods. “Great, let me take a shower first.” Chloe chuckles at the over enthusiastic antics that are Beca Mitchell. “Let’s meet in the living room in an hour, that gives me time to take a shower too.” Beca wants to comment on it but quickly decides against it, it’s not the time… yet.

* * *

Beca is waiting for Chloe to come down. Her stomach is heavily protesting the lack of food. She throws a ball for Ella to bring back to her to kill time. “Sorry, sorry, sorry I’m ready.” Chloe runs in while trying to get her jacket on. “Relax Chlo.” Beca gets up from the floor and grabs Ella’s leash. “We don’t have a schedule today.” Ella is circling the girls yapping excitedly. “Alright baby girl, we’re going.” The brunette attaches the leash to the collar and opens the door for Chloe.

“So, where are we going?” Chloe asks linking her arm with Beca’s out of habit. “Well, I was thinking of going to my favorite breakfast place not far from here and after I’d show you around the city? I mean you haven’t really been sightseeing yet so I thought maybe you’d like that?”

“I would love that… ooooh can we go for a walk in the park too?” Beca playfully rolls her eyes. “Whatever you want.” Chloe squeals and makes a little jump. “We’re here – The Rolling Scones – I come here every day.” Chloe watches the Beca’s eyes light up while talking about the different things they have. “So, do you want to go in?”

“Yes, I can’t wait to see what this place has in store.” Beca opens the door and lets Chloe in, following quickly with Ella. “Beca you’re back! Should I get you your usual?” The brunette shakes her head. “Not yet mister Cimorelli, thank you. How’s your wife?” Chloe watches the interaction between the two with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> Ok it’s been a while since I updated but if you read my Triple Treble Bless The broken Road and it’s continuation you might have read that my grandmother passed away and I have exams on top of that so sorry for the delay.
> 
> I’m working on keeping everything updated. I think Good Or Bad Luck is next so if you’re reading that one as well keep an eye out.
> 
> So it you’re still reading this…

 

**For Good: Chapter 12**

“See you next time mister Cimorelli.” Chloe hugs the older man. “It was great to meet you Chloe.” The cute bark coming from Ella grabs Chloe’s attention instantly. “Oooh sweetie are you bored?” Chloe laughs out loud. “No but if we don’t go now you’ll see another side of her that’s not all that pretty.” Chloe quickly springs into action, pulling Beca out of the store. “Till next time girls!” Mister Cimorelli chuckles with a shake of his head.

A fresh breeze hits the girls when they make it outside. Bea lets out a laugh when she sees Ella running towards a tree. “You weren’t kidding.” Chloe bites her lower lip without realizing it and Beca finds it adorable. “Oooh she’s done, what do you want to do now?” Beca shakes out of the thoughts with a soft smile. “Well, I thought I’d take you out shopping and see the Hollywood Sign. Maybe after that if we have time we could check out the Santa Monica Pier.” Chloe’s eyes light up. “Are you for real? You want to do all that with me?”

“I’m assuming that’s a yes so that means I’ll be leading you to my car.” Beca takes a hold of Chloe’s hand and pulls her towards the spot where her car is parked. Opening the door to let the redhead in she kneels down to pick up Ella. “Can she sit on my lap?” Chloe asks with a hopeful expression. “Are you sure?... Fine, if she gets too much to handle just put her on the backseat, she’s used to it.” Chloe holds out her arms and accepts Ella with a smile. “No she won’t be any trouble… won’t you little girl, you’re a good girl aren’t you…”

Beca leaves them to it so she can circle the car to get in herself. When she does get in Chloe is still babying her puppy. “You don’t have to try and convince her to like you, you know. Everyone likes you.” The adorable giggle that escapes the redhead makes Beca smile. She starts the engine and pulls out carefully, taking them to their first destination.

The ride is filled with Chloe cooing at Ella and the radio playing in the background. Beca stops at a red light and looks over to the passenger seat. Ella is on her back letting Chloe rub her belly while letting out cute, high pitched sounds. Those sounds make Beca’s stomach flutter, she had dreamed about moments like these for a very long time and seeing them come to life makes her eyes fill with tears. She quickly chokes them back when the light jumps to green and she focuses on the road again.

Beca parks the car 20 minutes later but doesn’t get out yet. Chloe looks at her with a slightly confused expression. “Becs, are you alright?” She asks quietly. “Oh yeah it’s just… there might be some paparazzi out there today and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I was thinking that maybe I should ask Joey to come around… he’s my bodyguard.” Chloe shakes her head. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing we can’t handle right? Just tell me what not to do if something happens.”

“Usually they stay at a decent distance so we don’t have to worry. Most are sneaky to be honest. Except if Andrew shows up, that guy doesn’t know when to quit. He keeps following you and tries to get anything out of you.” Beca sighs and rolls her eyes with a slight growl. “Beca don’t worry about me, if it becomes too much I’ll let you know.” Chloe tries to reassure the brunette but it’s not working very well. She takes Beca’s hand and squeezes it. “You’re going to be with me, right?” The brunette nods. “That’s all I need. With you I’ll be safe.”

Beca smiles at the redhead next to her, she cups her cheek and pulls her in for a searing kiss. The last bit of breath is knocked out of Chloe and is left panting heavily when they break apart. Beca just smirks taking a deep breath before daring to speak again. “Are you ready to shop?” Chloe narrows her eyes but there’s a glint of excitement in them. She nods slowly. “Can’t wait.”

The girls get out of the car and head towards the mall close by. Ella is gracefully trotting next to them. It takes Beca a lot of courage and brushing their hands against each other to finally take Chloe’s hand in hers. Chloe practically melts at the initiated contact. They both drift closer to each other until they’re walking shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. “Which shop do you want to go in first?” Chloe shrugs. “I don’t know.” Her heart sinks at the thought that she can’t afford it, even if she didn’t have to pay rent.

“Huh ok, let me ask you this… if I would ask you to join me to a pretty boring business party next week, what would you wear?” Chloe’s eyes widen at Beca’s suggestion. “Y-you want to take me a-as your…” The brunette nods with a shy smile. “My date, I would love to take you as my date.” Chloe’s smile grows wider and she nods so fast that Beca is scared her head will fly off. “Yes, yes of course I’d love to go.” The DJ squeezes the hand she’s holding. “Are you sure? Because I know I’ll have the most beautiful girl at my side at a company party. Yet you’re stuck with me.”

Chloe hugs Beca tightly whispering ‘I’m sure, so very sure.’ Beca chuckles at the adorable redhead in her arms. “What’s the party for?” The redhead asks smiling all teeth. “Oh well it’s uh for muhumubum umum.” Beca tries to walk away but Chloe stops her. “What was that? I didn’t get that last part.” Beca groans. “My second album became double platinum, please don’t make a big out of this.” Chloe’s jaw drops. “How do I not make a big deal out of this?”  The redhead shout whispers. “That’s huge news.”

Beca scratches the back of her head. “I guess-“ She gets cut off immediately. “Oh my god what do I wear? Is this casual or formal? Do I get my hair redone? I have to call Aubrey so she can help me decide…” Seeing Chloe ramble is usually adorable but right now it’s getting out of hand. “Chlo, hey, take a deep breath. It’s a semi formal gathering for our label only. There will be other family members of everyone who works there but that’s it. Don’t worry about clothing, that’s why we’re here.”

“Wait what?” The brunette nods and pulls at the redhead’s hand. “I knew you’d freak out about what to wear so I thought coming here would be a good start. Don’t worry about money, I got that covered.” Chloe shakes her head. “No I can’t… we’re not even… official? Or whatever so you can’t even suggest that Beca.” Beca bursts out laughing. “Chlo listen to me, I will buy an outfit and you can borrow it for the party. I’ll give you two choices. One: I give you my card right now and you pick something out  or two: I call my stylist and she’ll find something that’ll end up being twice as expensive.”

Chloe grunts because she knows there’s no changing Beca’s mind. “Fine but I don’t want you to see the outfit until the party and I’m giving it to you when it’s over and I won’t get it back until I can pay for it. Deal?” Beca rolls her eyes. “Whate-“ The ringing of the brunette’s phone cuts her off effectively. “It’s Drew, I have to take this. I’m really sorry.” Chloe just waves her hand with a smile to show Beca it’s alright.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** “Drew? What’s wrong?”

 **Drew:** “We have an issue, you need to check the link I sent you.”

 **Beca:** “Dude just tell me what’s wrong?”

 **Drew:** “You have to see this. We have to release a statement as soon as possible.”

 **Beca:** “You’re scaring me, what happened?”

 **Drew:** “You really have to see this for yourself.”

 **Beca:** “Fine, I’ll text you in a minute.”

*End Phone Call*

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asks worriedly. “I’m not sure, Drew sounded worried though.” Beca is swiping through her phone trying to find the link Drew was talking about. “Found it… fuck…” Beca’s eyes widen in horror before looking up to meet Chloe’s worried gaze. “What? What’s wrong?” The brunette hands her phone to Chloe with a heavy sigh.

-,-,-,-,-

**SUPERSTAR BECA MITCHELL CHEATING?!**

_They say a picture is worth a thousand words. "Double Grammy nominee" Beca Mitchell was caught going out on multiple dates-- and not with her girlfriend._

The singer/ songwriter/ DJ was spotted having a nice drink what appeared to be a mystery woman in broad daylight in Los Angeles. According to a source close to the star, the duo are rumored to be dating, despite the fact the star is supposedly in a long term relationship with her high school sweetheart.

Mitchell,20 , has been dating Chloe Beale for 4 years or at least that’s what we thought. An anonymous source confirmed to Life & Style magazine that Mitchell and Beale have "been separated for over a year. This seems to just be a rumor since Beca has been going back to Atlanta regularly, seen visiting her girlfriend’s apartment. The couple has been spotted holding hands not long ago in a mall. But can it be true? Is Beca Mitchell a cheater?

Check out the stars who shocked fans by cheating on their sizzling significant others ...

Click Here For Pictures

-,-,-,-,-

Chloe is holding Beca’s shoulders making her look at her. “Becs listen to me. This is just a rumor, you can clear it up.” Beca sighs. “This isn’t as simple as it seems. If I want this cleared up I need to come clean about everything, I’m not sure I can do that.” Chloe cups the younger girl’s cheek with a soft hand. “You can, I believe in you.”

“Will you be there when I do?” Beca asks with her voice barely coming above a whisper. “Yes, of course I will be there for you.” Chloe matches the whispered tone. The two stay silent for a while, Beca pulling Chloe in for a tight hug. “I-I need to text Drew.” Beca lets go of the redhead and sends her manager a message.

**[From] Beca  
** _What’s the plan?_

**[From] Drew  
** _Are you up for a talk show appearance?_

**[From] Beca  
** _Sure, anyone in mind?_

**[From] Drew  
** _How about James Corden? You guys get along, right?_

**[From] Beca  
** _Yeah, he’s great. Can you give him a call?_

**[From] Drew  
** _I’ll let you know._

**[From] Beca  
** _Thank you Drew, you’re the best_

**[From] Drew**  
_You remember that!  
Tip: Go home and stay out of view until we get this cleared_

**[From] Beca  
** _Will do, call me later_

**[From] Drew  
** _Talk to you later kiddo_

With a sigh Beca looks at Chloe over her phone. The redhead seems to understand without Beca saying anything and holds out her hand. “Let’s go home, we can order in and watch a movie.” Letting out a relieved breath Beca takes the stretched out hand with a soft smile. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “You have nothing to make up for Becs, I’m happy I get to spend time with you. No matter where we are.”

“I guess we better get going then.” Chloe smiles brightly. “We have many movie nights to catch up on.” Ella barks which makes Chloe giggle. “You have got to be kidding me.” Beca grunts looking between her puppy and Chloe. “I’m never getting out of this am I.” The redhead shakes her head. “Never babe, it’s two against one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an awkward chapter… I know updates are slow but I’m trying as much as I can. The inspiration on this story is running a bit low :/ hope it comes back soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**For Good: Chapter 13**

Beca is sitting in her dressing room, her right knee nervously bouncing up and down. Normally she would crack jokes with her crew but today she didn’t feel like it. Her make-up artist noticed and decided to leave the young girl in peace. This was also the first time in 2 years that Beca chose what she would wear and no one fought her decision. This was a big day. Today she would tell the world the truth.

A gentle knock on the door startles the brunette and she jumps up. Sandra – her make-up artist – places a soothing hand on the young girl’s shoulder and smiles warmly. “I’ll get it, you relax.” Beca nods shakily and sits back down but turns her chair so she can see who’s at the door. “Hi, is Beca inside? I wanted to talk to her before the show.”

The British voice reaches the brunette’s ears and a smile makes its way up her face. “James please come in.” Beca jumps to her feet. “Beca, how have you been? It’s been too long.” The Late Late Show was the last interview she did before taking the year off. She was just as excited for it to be the first for her semi comeback. “I’m really sorry about the rumors.” James says with a sympathetic smile. “That’s why I came in here for. I wanted to ask if there’s something you don’t want to talk about. I know many interviewers don’t care but I do, you’re a good kid.”

“Thank you James, I really appreciate it. You can ask me anything, I know many questions are going to pop up.” James looks down at the young girl. “If it gets too personal give me a sign and I’ll cut it off. Oh and before I forget. Chloe is sitting in front of the door and it looks like she’s going to be sick.” Seeing the worried look on the brunette’s face James steps aside and lets her step outside.

Beca doesn’t hesitate and crouches down next the redhead. “Chlo? Please look at me?” Chloe hesitantly lifts her head. When she does she sees Beca looking down at her with a smile she knew so well. A smile that makes her feel like she’s the only person there at that moment. “Do you need anything? I can call Drew and ask him to take you home?” Chloe shakes her head.

Another idea pops into Beca’s head so she sits down next to the redhead and pulls her close. The redhead’s head finding it’s way into the crook of her neck. “I’m scared.” The soft whisper makes it’s way into Beca’s ears. “I know, I’m scared too. But I know I can make it, no matter what happens today. I have and need is a large support group and… And I need you.” Chloe lifts her head from the brunette’s shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips. “Really?”

Beca nods and leans in to place her lips on the older girl’s. When they break apart they’re both supporting a mega watt smile. “Does this answer your question?” A chuckle escapes Chloe. “Maybe you can show me again?” Beca lets out a warm laugh and lets her forehead rest on Chloe’s before whispering “Any time.” And kissing the redhead again. Nothing could have felt better. They needed each other more than ever and a moment like this reminds them how much.

James who had been watching the adorable moment hated himself for having to break it up. He clears his throat and watches as the two girls break apart. Beca glares at him with a hint of a smile, showing him she’s not mad. “I’m really sorry but we have to go backstage. The show is about to start and need to get our places.” Beca nods and gets up and holds out her hands to pull Chloe up. “Oh and you can wait behind the scenes during the interview.” He tells Chloe when she’s off the floor.

“I would love to mister Corden.” James rolls his eyes with a smile. “Please don’t call me mister Corden, James is just fine.” He bumps his shoulder into Chloe’s. “Well I’m off to warm up the crowd. See you in a bit.” With a wave and wink James disappears towards the stage leaving Beca, Chloe and Sandra in the hallway. “Beca if you want you can go take your place. Your hair and make-up is done, you’re outfit is just you.”

“Thank you Sandra, you’re the best.” The older woman gently shoos the two girls towards the stage entrance. Chloe stops Beca right before the door. “Hey I uhm I wanted to thank you for before.” Beca cocks her head to the right. “Anytime Chlo… Hey how about I take you out for that date I promised? And got interrupted by this.” The brunette waves her hands around. “Does that mean I get to kiss you again?” Chloe knows she’s pushing it but she can’t help it.

Beca pulls the redhead closer and wraps her free arm around her waist. “I know _I_ said to take it slow but honestly I don’t think I can.” Beca awkwardly shrugs her shoulders. “I would  want nothing mo-“ Chloe gets interrupted by a stage assistant. “Beca Mitchell you’re on in 10. You need to get a mic?” The brunette nods. “Of course, I’ll be right there.” The young guy disappears back into the hallway.

“I guess we should get you to the stage.” Beca nods. “Are you ready?” The brunette asks. “I should be asking you that.” Chloe says matter of factly. “Ok how about this. Are _we_ ready?” With a squeeze in the redheads hand Beca finally pulls the door open and maneuvers her through it. They walk to the edge of the stage where someone is waiting for her. She takes off her plaid shirt so the wire can be placed more comfortable. Once everything is attached and connected she still as 3 minutes left.

“Welcome back! Lets meet our guest of tonight! The beautiful, sweet, multiplatinum, award winning  singer, Beca Mitchell!” James announces the young girl to the stage and she appears behind the audience and runs down the stairs. High fiving some audience members on her way down. She stops in front of James to give him a hug before sitting down. James follows the motion and sits down on the chair next to the couch.

“Beca it’s great having you here, it’s been too long.” Beca smiles and chuckles. “Thank you for having me back James.” The crowd keeps cheering and it takes a few moments for them to settle down. “The last time we saw you here was a bit over a year ago. What have you been up too?”

“I know, the year flew by way to quickly, I wrote some new songs and visited my family in Atlanta.”

“Yes we heard something about you getting hurt and being admitted to a hospital?”

Beca lets out an airy chuckle. “Yes James, two of my closest friends got married. During the wedding I stepped out and a storm blew up. A tiny accident happened, nothing big.”

“What’s nothing big in your mind?” James asks with a laugh. “Well a tree might have fallen on top of me.” The brunette shrugs with a ‘shit happens’ grin. “I mean you got crushed by a tree, that must have made for some awesome songs.” James jokes making Beca and the audience laugh. He looks behind the scenes and sees Chloe standing there with a sad expression.

James shifts his attention back to Beca who started talking again. “… wish but I did get some songs written and I’ll start recording them in September.”

“That’s great news, does that mean we can expect a new album soon? Do you think it will have the same effect and reach double platinum like your second album?” The crowd hollers and cheers as loud as it can at the announcement. “I don’t know James, I hope the fans will like the new songs. Without them I’d be nowhere! Ok little lie, I’d ever been here today if it wasn’t for Chloe. She made this all happened for me and I have never been more grateful.”

Some awe’s can be heard and it makes Beca blush. “That’s just adorable, just talking about her girl makes her blush.” James jokes with a wink directed at the singer. “Speaking of which a few days ago some rumors were spread about your relationship. But we’ll have to come back to that after the break. Stay with us! We’ll be right back everybody!”

The camera’s pass through the cheering crowd leaving Beca to take a breath. “Beca are you sure you want to do this?” The brunette nods. “Yeah, I need to tell the world. It’s the only way I can prove I wasn’t cheating on Chloe.” James nods in understanding. “Give me a sign if we need to stop, the last thing I want is to push you into saying something you don’t want.” Beca smiles in return. “Thank you James, this is why I chose to do it here.”

“We’re back on in 2, places everybody.” Beca tenses at the announcement she jumps up and runs towards the back of the crowd looking for Chloe but can’t find her. She looks back at the stage and sees Chloe behind the curtain. “1 minute, places everyone!” Beca contemplates running towards the redhead but decides against it and sits down next to James. Who of course noticed the hesitation.

James shoots Beca a thumbs up asking her if she’s ok, without really asking. Beca nods and looks out to the audience watching them cheer as James starts talking again. “Welcome back everybody! We’re still joined by the one and only. The amazingly talented … Beca Mitchell!” Another round of cheers erupts and Beca waves at the crowd and the viewers at home.

“A few days ago some rumors got released. What we really want to know now is… are those rumors true?” James directed his question fully at the audience but Beca knows she’s supposed to answer soon. “You don’t beat around the bush, huh?” Beca jokes making the crowd chuckle. “But the rumors are just what they are. There was some truth in them but not everything.”

“Can you explain these pictures?” James asks pointing at a screen showing the pictures of Beca with her psychologist. The brunette takes a deep breath before answering the question. “That’s Laura Hayes, she’s my psychologist… I have been going to her for about 3 years now. I’m not a big fan of psychologist offices so I asked her to go to different places instead.”

“Why do you need a psychologist? We all already know you’re crazy.” James jokes with a wink that makes Beca laugh. “I’m not the only one James, you’re just as bad as me.” Beca pushes out in between her giggles. “But to answer your question. I thought I was ok when I moved to LA but being alone took its toll on me. The nightmares returned and I had no one to help me through them, I barely slept and going to Laura was my only option.”

“What did Chloe think when she found out about this?”

“She was sent the pictures by post over a year ago. She drew the same conclusion as everybody else and thought I was cheating. We talked about it and made up.”

Does she help when you have nightmares?”

“She does, she was there when everything went down with my father. So she knows exactly what to do when I have a panic attack or nightmare.”

Beca freezes for a moment. “Beca are you ok?” James asks when the brunette doesn’t react. He looks behind the scenes and catches Chloe’s eyes. He nods to show her that it’s ok to come up on stage. “Ladies and gents we have a special guest here tonight! Give her a warm welcome… Chloe come on out!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	14. Chapter 14

**For Good: Chapter 14**

"Ladies and gents, we have a special guest here tonight! Give her a warm welcome… Chloe come on out!" Beca’s head snaps backwards towards the curtain and her metallic blue eyes instantly find the redhead’s baby blue eyes. Chloe makes her way over to the single couch and hugs James as he’s already up to his feet. Beca snaps out of her daze and gets up as well, and awkwardly places a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. Chloe blushes slightly when Beca points at the couch so she can sit down while the brunette takes her place on the armrest and puts her arm around the back of the couch.

“Aren’t they the cutest couple everybody.” The crowd lets out whoops, cheers and wolf whistles. “We have to know… How did you two meet?” James is perched up on the edge of his seat looking at the couple expectantly. “I guess you could say it was _Destiny_.” Beca says with a chuckle and another round of awes sounds up from the crowd, which makes the couple laugh as they look at each other. “Isn’t that the most adorable thing?” Beca rolls her eyes at the grown man in front of her with a smile.

James now has a smirk on his face as he watches the two girls sitting in front of him. “Seeing the two of you together makes me doubt all of the rumors that have been going around. So Chloe, you have to tell us, how is it dating a superstar?” Chloe lets out a chuckle and shows a toothy grin. “It’s no different than dating anyone else. Beca has been the sweetest girlfriend ever, she’s always there for me no matter how far away she is.” Beca playfully rolls her eyes before interrupting the redhead.  “I have nothing on the sweetness that’s Chloe, she’s my personal savior and I know that I don’t tell her often enough, but I really appreciate everything she has done for me.”

“Ooh, how cute! Beca I can’t believe that you’d need a psychologist when you have such a precious girlfriend in your life. Most of could can only wish for a love so pure.” James is excitedly bouncing in his seat. “Yes, we surely are lucky. And to answer your previous question before I zoned out… My father killed my mother and tried to kill me, he got stopped in time but the aftermath hit us all. Chloe though, is the only one that knows how to calm me down.” Chloe squeezes Beca’s knee gently as she can hear the brunette’s voice cracking slightly.

The audience stays surprisingly quiet for which Beca is really thankful. “We would all love to keep this adorable couple right here, but sadly our time is up. I’ll see you all here again tomorrow and as for our young couple over here, we hope to see you both again soon. Good night everybody!” James is up on his feet doing a silly dance and waving the audience at home goodbye. “And we’re clear!” A young assistant shout from behind the scenes.

Beca stands up from her spot and takes off her flannel so she can take off her mic before helping Chloe with hers. “Thanks Becs.” The brunette smiles gently at Chloe before putting down the mics on the table. “How about we go home, huh?” Chloe nods her head with a goofy smile. “Hey Beca before you leave…” The brunette turns around to face James. “… I wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to I’m always there for you.” He places a gentle hand on Beca’s shoulder. “And if you need to promote the new album I want to be the first to know.” James jokes halfheartedly.

“There’s no other place I would dare to think off James. When the time is coming I’ll let you know.” The two chuckle lightly. James waves Chloe goodbye and watches the two girls walk away hand in hand.

* * *

Beca unlocks the door and lets Chloe walk in first. Not even 10 seconds later the sound of tiny paws running down the stairs. Beca chuckles when Chloe lets out a high pitched squeal and crouches down to pick Ella up instantly cooing the puppy. “Did you miss us? Yes, you did, didn’t you little girl.” Chloe rubs her nose against the wet black nose belonging to Ella. The puppy licks the redhead’s nose, eliciting a happy giggle from the woman. It makes Beca rolls her eyes, leaving her with a goofy grin in the process.

Once Chloe lets go of the puppy it dashes up the stairs, probably to Beca’s bedroom to fall asleep on the bed again. “What did you do to my dog?” Beca asks with fake hurt, dramatically clutching her chest. “Oh, I’m sorry Becs, I didn’t mean to.” The redhead puts up a pout that she knows the brunette will never be able to resist. And boy could she be even more right.

The brunette slowly takes a step closer to Chloe and wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist with a smile. The two gaze into each other’s eyes and time seems to slow down. Chloe leans in slightly, but gets beat to it by Beca crashing her lips onto hers, knocking the air out of the redhead. Beca breaks the kiss and steps back slightly, but not letting go. She watches Chloe catch her breath. “Why don’t you go get ready? I’ll bring you a glass of water.”

“S-sure, I’ll uhm I’ll see you in a bit.” Beca nods her head and turns around to walk towards the kitchen. Chloe takes a deep breath and heads towards her own bedroom at the end of the hallway. She’s in the middle of brushing her teeth when Beca strolls in casually. The redhead smiles with her toothbrush sticking out. Chloe spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinses once more. “Is everything alright?” She asks, looking through the mirror with a smile. “Oh yeah, I was just wondering where you were.”

Chloe raises her brow and slowly turns around with a confused smile. “Well, since we saw each other in the hallway when we said Goodnight I thought you knew?” Chloe walks passed the brunette with a wink. “I was expecting you to pass by with a glass of water?” She looks at her bedside table but sees it’s empty. “Yeah, about that, I was thinking that maybe you’d like to sleep with me? I mean not sleep with me like sleep with me, but you know just sleep with me? It’s just I haven’t slept as good as I have with y-“

Thank god Chloe finally cut off the mumbling brunette. “Becs I would love to, I just thought that maybe you didn’t want me to stay with you a-“ This time Beca cuts Chloe off. “I want to wake up next to you, and hold you close as you wake up, I want you to be the last thing I see before falling asleep and the first thing as I wake up.” Chloe’s smile grows bigger as she steps closer and wraps her arms around Beca’s neck. “I guess we should go to bed, huh?”

The girls walk into Beca’s bedroom and find Ella in the middle of the bed snoozing away. Chloe makes her way to the left side of the bed while Beca goes to the right side. Both are careful not to wake up the sleeping puppy. Chloe hears Beca groan when she lays herself down on the bed. “Are you ok” The redhead asks propping herself up on her arm so she can look at Beca. “Yeah, I guess my ribs are still not fully healed.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Beca that will take more than two weeks and why didn’t you tell me you’re in pain?”

Beca groans again when she turns to lay on her right side. “I didn’t want you to worry. I can handle the pain, it’s just today has been stressful and it might have something to do with that.” The brunette moves once again and gently shoves Ella out of the way which of course earns her a huff from the pup. Only to hold out her arm so Chloe can snuggle into the embrace to which Chloe happily obliges. Ella quickly settles between the couple and a deep slumber falls over the tiny –not quite yet – family.

* * *

Chloe is the first one to wake up the next morning and not because she wanted to. No, she woke up because a rough little tongue keeps licking her nose. “Hmm Ella do you need to go out?” By some miracle the puppy didn’t bark and didn’t wake Beca up. The redhead gently makes her way out of the bed and stops at the door to take a look at the sleeping brunette. She loves this sight more than anything in the world.

*Flashback*

_Chloe is standing in the kitchen, swaying to a playlist Beca made for her a while back. Now that the brunette was back for another short but eventful week in Atlanta, she is staying at the apartment. Which of course gives the redhead a chance to surprise Beca in the morning. Sadly for the past 5 days Beca has always been the one to wake up before Chloe._

_Beca can’t help it though, because of her busy schedule she’s used to waking up early. Chloe is still surprised that she managed to wake up before her today. It might have something to do with the fact that Beca stayed up all night working on a project. The deadline has been moved up 2 weeks, which means Beca has to work overtime to finish it. The poor girl had worked until 5 AM until she finally caved and stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed into a deep slumber._

_Chloe had woken up by the added weight on the bed and found her girlfriend on top of the covers. The heavy breathing from the brunette usually would be adorable, but seeing her completely exhausted, didn’t sit well with the redhead. So she snuggled up with Beca and traced gentle patterns on the brunette’s back. She could just feel the tension leaving the petite body next to her. Chloe stays that way, snoozing on and off until the clock strikes 7.30._

_The coffee maker clicks, announcing that it was done. Chloe pours the brown liquid into Beca’s favorite mug and places it on the platter that she would be taking into the bedroom. “Morning Chlo.” Aubrey walks into the kitchen with a content smile. “Morning Bree, how did you sleep?” Chloe asks, putting up the finishing touches for her girlfriend’s breakfast. “I slept great… better than Beca? I thought I heard her go to your room this morning?”_

_“Yeah, a deadline got moved and now she’s stressing about it.” Aubrey nods her head. “It’s sweet that you want to bring her breakfast.” Chloe turns around with a smile. “It’s the least I can do for her. She has made me breakfast every day since she arrived, took me out to fancy restaurants to throw herself into her work when I’m asleep.” Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know how she does it and finds the energy to do it again every day.” Aubrey doesn’t have an answer to that and her silence makes Chloe pick up the tray and go to her bedroom._

_Chloe stops in the doorway and stares at the brunette. She has no idea how long she has been standing there, but the low grumble coming from the bed catches her attention really quick. “If you’re going to stand there with coffee at least don’t make me get up to get it from you.” Beca turns to lay on her back, slowly propping herself up against the headboard. A perfect start to a perfect day. A lazy day._

*End Flashback*                                                                                                                                   

The though this time Beca doesn’t wake up to the smell of coffee because little Ella needs to go out and it seems to be urgent.  Chloe rushes out of the apartment with the puppy on her leash, ready to start the day before heading into work later on in the day. Not that she would actually work, that would start the next day but paperwork was still a necessity to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS – katelides


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not done with this story yet!!! I wear I’m trying to update as much as I can!! If you think it’s taking too long please don’t hesitate to write me and to tell me to speed the hell up!
> 
> Hope you like the chapter, see you next time! <3

 

**For Good: Chapter 15**

Chloe stumbles into the apartment and lets Ella off her leash. The puppy excitedly runs up the stair, probably joining Beca in bed. The redhead wishes she could do the same but she has to be in to work in about 2 hours. So instead of joining Beca and the tiny bundle of joy, she heads towards the kitchen and starts unloading the bag in her hands.

While she took Ella out for her morning walk, Chloe had decided to buy some croissants for breakfast and fill them with ham and cheese and heat them, just the way Beca likes them. She switches on the coffee maker and sits down at the bar to check her mails on her phone. Chloe is so into reading something that she doesn’t notice Beca enter the kitchen, nor does she notice the brunette pouring two cups of coffee and place them on the bar top before her. 

It’s only when Beca clears her throat that she looks up. “Good morning.” Beca chuckles. “No, you should be in bed, I’m supposed to bring you breakfast a-“ Beca cuts Chloe of with a gentle smile tugging at her lips. “You’re not supposed to do anything, except for getting ready for your first day of work. And you kind of ruined my plan to surprise you.” Beca pouts in such an adorable way that Chloe can’t contain herself and lets out a long ‘aaaww’ and jumps up from her seat. 

Out of habit she runs into Beca’s arms and peppers the brunette with kisses. At first Beca pretends to be annoyed with it but both know that nothing could be more fake. Soon Chloe finds herself being pushed up against the counter by Beca, breathing heavily. Beca rests her forehead against Chloe’s, in attempt to catch her breath. Yet the second their eyes lock, they reattach their lips and start their make out session again. This time slower, and even more passionate than before, savouring each and every noise, taste, motion… 

Beca breaks the kiss with a heavy sigh. “You’ll be late on your first day.” She says reflectively. “I know.” Chloe manages to choke out, still extremely breathless. “Lets sit down and have some breakfast, and I’ll drive you to work.” Chloe’s eyes light up. “But that’s not even on your way?” She says, feeling a grin appearing on her face. “It’s your first day, and I don’t mind driving you, since I don’t have a tight schedule today. “Are you sure?” Chloe asks carefully, and Beca just nods. The brunette leans in once more to peck Chloe on her lips before letting go and and taking a seat at the table. They eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Beca parks her car in the hospital parking lot and gently watches the other girl. “You will do great, I believe in you.” She finally whispers, just loud enough for Chloe to hear but not loud enough to ruin the peace and quiet. Chloe turns her head and Beca can see the doubt and fear in the baby blue eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Chloe shrugs her shoulders. “It’s ok to be nervous, you know. But there’s no need for that. Everyone who has taught you has said the same thing, ‘You’re amazing at what you do, you’ll be an amazing doctor.’ Believe in yourself, like I do in you.”

Chloe takes a deep breath and nods her head at the encouragement but Beca could still see the doubt in the beautiful orbs. So the brunette does the only thing she can think off, she takes the redhead’s hand and pulls it up to her lips and presses a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She keeps her lips there a bit longer than necessary but it seems to work because the tension in Chloe’s shoulders seems to drop. “Go show them how it’s done.” Chloe chuckles and takes another deep breath before opening the door. “I’ll see you tonight, right?” She asks before stepping out of the vehicle. “I’ll be here when your shift is done.”

The car door closes behind Chloe but Beca doesn’t start the engine up until the redhead disappeared through the entrance, inside the building. Once Chloe is out of sight she pulls out her phone and dials Drew’s number. 

***Phone Call***

**Beca:** “Hey, Drew, I’m on my way to the studio, is everything set?”

**Drew:** “The studio is ready for you, and the musicians are coming in an hour.”

**Beca:** “We only need a guitar, violin and cello.”

**Drew:** “I know, that’s hat’s written on my list. Everyone will be here to discuss the new song and we’ll get a head start to talk about the new album.”

**Beca:** “Sounds good to me, I have a few ideas we can listen to when everyone is there but I need to be out by 4 so I can pick up Chloe from the hospital.”

**Drew:** “Doesn’t she finish at 6?”

**Beca:** “She does but I need to do something before that.”

**Drew:** “And what is that, if you don’ mind me asking?”

**Beca:** “That’s none of your business, Drew.

**Drew:** “Look, I promised mister and misses Swanson that I would make sure you were safe at all times, so please stop being a smart ass and just tell me what you’re planning.”

**Beca:** “Whoa relax, first of all I’m not doing anything stupid and second I don’t have to tell you everything I do, all the time.”

**Drew:** “I’m sorry Beca, but I’m just worried about you. Especially after the accident.”

**Beca:** “I know, and it’s ok. I’ll be going on my way to the studio now, and we can discus this later.”

**Drew:** “Sounds like a plan, drive safe.”

**Beca:** “I will, I’ll see you in a bit.”

***End Phone Call***

Beca pockets her phone and pulls out of the parking lot. The drive to the studio is relatively short and she manages to arrive before the musicians. When she enters the building she’s instantly met by Drew and Simon. “Beca, how have you been?” Simon asks, opening his arms for a hug, even though he know Beca hates it. “Never been better.” The brunette answers, ignoring Simon’s hug. “I heard you have some new content?” Simon says dropping his arms. “Yeah, I’ve been working on them all year. I guess I finally found the motivation to actually put the finishing touches on them.”

“Any specific song you want to start with?” Simon asks with a smile. “Yeah, I finished a song last week that I’d like to start recording. I finished the score and emailed it to Drew a few days ago.” Simon looks at Drew for confirmation, the latter nods with a smile. “I haven’t seen the lyrics though but the music looks good.” Simon cocks his to the side with an amused smile. “I can’t wait to hear it, can I get a preview?” Beca nods her head. “Sure, I can do a acoustic piano version before the musicians come in.”

* * *

Drew and Simon stare at Beca with their eyes wide open and their jaws slightly jacked. The second the brunette had started playing they knew who w-the song would be for but hearing her sing the lyrics pained their heart. They hated Chloe for hurting their little girl, even though Beca didn’t realise it or just didn’t want to admit it, the two men had taken over the father figure roll in Beca’s life. She needed it.

They look at each other and then back at Beca. Drew is the first to break the silence. “That was amazing, the fans are going to love this.” Simon agrees with the manager. “They won’t be the only ones that will love it.” Simon semi whispers to Drew, in attempt to be sneaky and so Beca won’t hear him. Which of course fails miserably. “Shut up Simon. Chloe and I are slowly getting there, there’s a lot we still have to talk about.”

Simon quickly apologises and puts his arms up in defence. “Look, I know that you want to protect my feelings and all but I can handle myself.” Beca states as she gets up from behind the piano. “I’m still confused about something though.” Drew and Simon share a look and then look back at Beca. “What’s up?” Drew asks with a raised brow. “Why would someone make pictures of Laura and I for months to then send them to Chloe by post instead of releasing them to the press? And why would they send the pictures anyway after Chloe and I are growing back closer? Who would do that?”

Simon furrows his brow while thinking about something. Drew scratches the back of his neck, and Beca lets out a heavy sigh. “Drew can you send me the information of the website that released the pictures? I have a friend that might be able to trace back the sender.” Beca’s head snaps back to Simon with an incredulous expression on her face. “Y-you can do that?” Simon nods his head. “I think so, I need to talk to my guy and he might be able to track down the person responsible.” 

Neither Drew nor Simon had seen Beca this happy, ever. The brunette is jumping all over the place, almost squealing. “Simon, if you can manage that I’ll be forever grateful.” The blonde man chuckles at the young girl’s behaviour, he sometimes still forgets that she’s just a kid. “Let Drew and I handle it, we’ll let you know when something comes up.” 

Beca loses her ‘cool’ and jumps into Simon’s arms, who at first is shocked at the sudden physical contact but quickly hugs the young singer back, holding her as tight as he can. The two break apart when Drew clears his throat. “Sorry for interrupting…” Drew waves his arms around towards the two of them. “… whatever, but the musicians just arrived and are on their way up.” 

Beca takes a step back and clears her throat awkwardly. “Uhm yeah, cool.” She awkwardly flaps her arms around her side, letting out heavy breaths. “I’ll… yeah I’m going to grab my laptop.” Drew has to hold in his laughter as he watches Beca take her laptop out of her bag, avoiding all eye contact with Simon. They’ll pretend nothing happened, not even flinching when the musicians walk in. Beca doesn’t let time pass and instantly hands the musicians the printed version of the song and goes over some minor details before sitting down to run through the song all together.

* * *

“Alright you guys, lets pick this up tomorrow?” Beca looks around the room with a smile. “Sure thing Beca, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we can start recording.” Damian the guitar player says with a grin. The others quickly agree and look up to Beca in anticipation. “I guess we can start recording tomorrow.” The group lets out excited cheers. Beca ignores them and packs up her things. “I’ll see you all here bright and early. But now I’m going to surprise my girl and no one is going to stop me.”

Beca walks out of the door with a final wave and speed walks to her car. She doesn’t waste time to speed off towards the apartment and prepare everything for Chloe. The redhead has no idea what’s coming her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME
> 
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS: katelides


	16. Chapter 16

**For Good: Chapter 16**

Beca pulls up at the hospital and parks the car near the entrance. Instead of waiting inside the car, she steps out and walks inside. She’s holding on to a little flower bouquet and nervously starts pacing in a little corner, not to bother anyone. A few minutes later a nurse walks up to her and she freezes when she sees who’s standing before her. “Oh my god... y-you’re... you’re _the_ Beca Mitchell?” The brunette turns around and is standing face to face with a black haired girl that couldn’t be much older than her. “Hi.” Beca says politely with a smile. “A-are your waiting for someone? Or did someone you know get hurt?” Beca chuckles at the nervous rambling and shakes her head gently. “I am actually waiting for someone, she started work here today and I wanted to pick her up.”

The girl’s eyes widen and a massive smile grows on her face. “So you’re Beca? Chloe’s Beca?” The brunette nods her head with an amused smile. “I didn’t think you would be the same Beca, I can’t believe I actually met _the_ Beca Mitchell.” Beca is used to stuff like that happening but it still makes her laugh and awkward at the same time. “I guess you should get used to it, I’ll be picking up Chloe as much as I can.” Beca admits with a relaxed smile. “You will?” Beca nods her head slowly. “Uhm, would you maybe like to take a picture or something?” The nurse freezes up and is at a complete loss for words.

“Beca...”

The brunette turns her head towards the chipper voice that undoubtedly comes from Chloe. “I see you met Elisabeth.” The nurse shuffles her feet nervously. “I kind of did, apparently you have been talking about me?” Beca asks teasingly. She knows Chloe can’t help it, it’s just the was she is. “Maybe?” Chloe quietly admitted. “Are you mad?” She asks carefully. Which naturally makes Beca laugh. “Of course not Chlo, I feel honoured.”

The brunette holds her arms open and Chloe instantly rushed into them. “Do you want to head home?” Chloe whispers into the crook of Beca’s neck. The brunette slightly pulls away and nods her head. “Sure but uhh can you maybe first take a picture of me and your friend? Because I think I broke her.” Chloe looks back at Elisabeth and rolls her eyes with a smile. She found out pretty quickly that the girl is a huge fan of Beca and knew that this would probably happen soon. “Sure, I’ll take it with my phone and send it to her.” Beca lets go of Chloe and wraps an arm around Elisabeth and waits for Chloe to take a picture.

When the picture is taken Beca takes her arm back and Chloe slowly leads Elisabeth back to the front desk and leaves her there. She walks back to her brunette with a smile. “So, are you ready to go home?” Beca asks, holding out the flowers for Chloe to take? “You bought me flowers? They’re gorgeous.”

“They’re nothing compared to you.” Chloe looks up and sees Beca blushing furiously at her own sappy comment, scratching the back of her neck. Chloe has no idea how to react to the sweetness before her so she does the one thing she thinks can be appropriate. She leans in and wraps her arms around Beca’s neck, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. They keep it PG-13, letting out quiet chuckles when they do break apart. “Take me home.” Beca doesn't have to be told twice as she takes Chloe’s hand and gently pulls her out of the building towards her car. She opens the door for the redhead and waits until she’s inside before closing the door and circling to the other side to get in herself.

Once both girls are settled Beca takes out her phone and shoots off a text, raising suspicion from Chloe. “Who are you texting?” The redhead asks, trying to look at the screen without Beca noticing. “Drew, I forgot to tell him that we’d need studio 3 tomorrow.” Chloe raises her brow in confusion with an equally confused smile. “Oh uhh yeah, I’ve recorded most of the hits there or at home, it’s kind of a good luck studio for me.” Beca starts the car and begins pulling out of the parking lot. “If you want maybe you can come with me once?” Chloe’s smile grows bigger. “You wouldn't mind me coming?”

“Yeah sure, I think I have to be in the studio most of the month to record the new songs, I’ll be working from home as well but I still need to be there more than not. When you have your day off you can ride with me or come in later or something?” Beca finally catches her breath when she’s done speaking. “I mean you don’t have to, it’s just a suggestion.” The brunette quickly adds when Chloe stays quiet. She only relaxes when she sees that the redhead is buzzing in her seat.

Beca chuckles when she sees Chloe turn in her seat with a huge grin plastered on her face. “I’m going to assume by the lack of words and huge grin on your face that you’re ok with it?” Chloe nods her head, still not being able to actually pronounce any words. “Once you can finally speak, just let me know.” The brunette teases gently. But just like minutes ago no sound comes from the redhead. So the two drive back to the penthouse with only the radio playing in the background. Chloe’s mind racing back to the first time Beca took her to the recording studio.

***Flashback***

_Chloe’s parents had decided to let their daughter travel to LA to see her girlfriend. She had one more week before heading to college and their little girl has been moping around ever since the brunette left, almost two months ago. Chloe had been preparing for her classes to keep hersself busy but now she has nothing to do and she locks herself in her room, waiting for her girlfriend to call her._

_So that’s why Henry is waking up his only daughter at 5 AM. “Hmmm da- wha- oin- on?” Chloe asks drowsily. “You’re going on a trip, bug. Mommy has mad your bag, we leave for the airport in 15 minutes.” Chloe slowly sits up, trying to process her father’s words. Once she has fully understood what has been said she shakes her head in confusion. “What are you talking about?” She says in between yawns. “I’ll explain on the way to the airport. Now get up, your mom has made you breakfast to go.”_

_Henry presses a soft kiss on his daughter’s forehead before making his way back down. “Did you wake her?” Sylvia rolls her eyes with a smile when her husband nods. “I guess she’s confused?” Henry nods his head and lets out a yawn. “Mom? Where are we going?” Sylvia hands her daughter a travel mug filled with coffee and a croissant. “Well, you’ve been moping around for weeks now because you miss Beca so we’ve arranged for you to go visit her for a week. Now if you want to see your girlfriend you’ll have to leave now or you’ll miss your flight.”_

_Sylvia says it so casually that at first Chloe doesn’t believe her. But once the realisation hits her that she’s actually going to see Beca she’s unstoppable. She pushes her father out of the house, with her travel bag on her shoulder. Henry just lets it happen, too tired to actually do something about it._

* * *

_Beca is patiently waiting for the flight from Atlanta to land in LA. She had pushed her morning appointments to later in the day. She had been bouncing with a huge smile on her face. Drew has been teasing her ever since. But right now she doesn’t care about that, she only cares about Chloe who’s plane just landed. The brunette is giddy with anticipation and stands on her tip toes as people start to walk out of the doors. As the crowd becomes bigger the more difficult it becomes for Beca to see who is coming out. Yet the minutes a flash of red hair appears she knows it’s her girlfriend._

_Chloe had spotted her as well and made a beeline towards her, and drops her bag on the floor to be able to wrap her arms around Beca. The brunette mimics the same action but instead wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist. She pulls her as close and tight as she can, inhaling the sweet perfume her girlfriend was wearing. “I missed you so much.” Beca whispers into Chloe’s hair. “I missed you too.”The two break apart with bright smiles on their faces, they lean in and share a short but meaningful kiss._

_When they break apart Chloe notices how brightly Beca’s eyes sparkle. It’s one of the most gorgeous things she has ever seen and it warms her heart, believing that it’s only for her. “Do you want to get going?” Beca asks softly. “I mean, I do have a studio session later and if you want you can join me? And if you get bored I can ask Drew to take you somewhere else or something?” Chloe chuckles lightly. “I will never tire of hearing you sing, I can’t wait to hear your new stuff.”_

_“You’ll be hearing a lot of it soon, we started recording my first album last week.” Chloe lets out a squeal. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Beca rolls her eyes as she starts pulling her girlfriend towards the exit. “Because your parents called me to tell me they booked your ticket so I waited to tell you in person.” The brunette finally manages to pull her girlfriend outside and flags down a cab. The car pulls up in front of them and Beca opens the door for Chloe to get in. She follows the redhead and tells the driver where to go._

_They arrive at Beca’s tiny apartment a little over 30 minutes later, not once did they let go of each others hands except for when they exit the car or needed to let Beca open the door. Once inside and behind locked door Chloe doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and pulls her in for a long kiss. Sadly the second their lips meet the ringing of Beca’s phone interrupts them._

_Each lets out a loud groan and let go of each other. “I’m really sorry, I need to get this.” Beca apologises, crinkling her nose in process. “No, it’s fine, I totally understand.” Chloe gently smiles at the younger girl and urges her to pick up the phone._

**_*Phone Call*_ **

**_Beca:_ ** _“Hello?”_

**_Drew:_ ** _“Hi Becs, I’m outside waiting for you.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“What? Why?”_

**_Drew:_ ** _“For the studio session? We need to be there in less than an hour.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“I thought we moved it up to the afternoon?”_

**_Drew:_ ** _“No, we moved it up an hour so you could pick Chloe up._

**_Beca:_ ** _“What? Ok, uhh yeah we’ll be down in a minute.”_

**_Drew:_ ** _“Don’t linger, or I won’t hesitate to come up.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t lose your socks. We’re on our way.”_

**_*End Phone Call*_ **

_Beca hangs up and shoves her phone into her jeans with a frustrated sigh. “I’m really sorry Chlo, I really thought we’d have some more time to spend together before I had to head into work.” Chloe just shakes her head with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about it babe.” She walks up to the brunette and gives her a quick peck. “Do I have time to change? I mean I don’t look like I-” The brunette cuts her girlfriend off swiftly. “Chlo, you don’t have to change, you are beautiful. If anyone should change it should be me but I don’t have the time either.”_

_Chloe shakes her head with a loving smile as Beca slowly wraps her arms around her. “Well, I guess we should get going, I’m actually excited to see you in your full element.” Beca rolls her eyes and takes her girlfriend’s hand and starts pulling her out of the apartment._

_Right in front of the building Drew is waiting for the girls, leaning against his car. “Welcome to LA Chloe, hope you’ll enjoy your stay. I can show you around while DJ B-Mitch does her job.” Beca almost growls at the man which Chloe finds amusing. “Come on Beca, lighten up. You convinced the studio to let you master the songs yourself which I honestly still can’t believe.” Chloe looks at her girlfriend in full disbelieve._

_“If you really want to know, I proved that I could do a better job than the technicians they have so yes, I get full power over my album.” Beca says as she holds the door open for Chloe. The redhead doesn’t hesitate to step into the car. “Now, can we finally go to the studio so I can record my first song so I can finally spend some time with my girlfriend?” Beca semi hisses at her manager. “Alright, no need to get snappy. We’re on our way.”_

* * *

_Beca is sitting in a fancy chair, listening and mixing the various recordings that have been made the previous day so they can be used to record the voice over. “Hmm... uhu... alright, we got this, I’m ready to record this.” Beca finally says with a smile. She gets up and steps into the booth and and shoots the technician a thumbs up when she’s ready to start singing._

_A fun ukulele tune fills the room and soon after Beca’s voice. Chloe can only stare at her girlfriend with a huge smile on her face and tries to listen intently to the lyrics that are going to follow the little prologue._

 

Do do dodo do do

Do do do do dodo do

Do do dodo do do

 

Today

I’m laughing the clouds away

I hear what the flowers say

And drink every drop of rain

And I see

Places that I have been

In ways that I’ve never seen

My side of the grass is green

Ooh I can’t believe that it’s so simple

It feels so natural to me

 

If this is love

Then love is easy

It’s the easiest thing to do

If this is love

Then Love completes me

‘Cause it feels like I’ve been missing you

A simple equation

With no complications

To leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

Hmm it’s the easiest thing to do

 

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do you

Feel the way that I do?

Do I turn your grey skies blue?

And make dirty streets look new?

Hmm and the birds sing

Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet  
Tweedleheeheeheehee

Now I know exactly what they mean

Ooh I can’t believe that it’s so simple

It feels so natural to me

 

If this is love

Then love is easy

It’s the easiest thing to do

If this is love

Then Love completes me

‘Cause it feels like I’ve been missing you

A simple equation

With no complications

To leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

Hmm it’s the easiest thing to do

 

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

 

(What is it that you want, Chloe?  
What do you want?  
You want the moon?

Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso

around it and pull it down.

Hey, that’s a pretty good idea I’ll nice you

the moon, Chloe.)

 

Ooh no

If this is love

Then love is easy

It’s the easiest thing to do

If this is love

Then Love completes me

‘Cause it feels like I’ve been missing you

A simple equation

With no complications

To leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

Hmm it’s the easiest thing to do

_Chloe is completely stars struck when Beca finishes the song. It takes all of the redhead’s willpower not to jump up, run into the booth and kiss her girlfriend senseless. Beca doesn’t seem to notice because she furiously writing something down on her scores. “Yo Mark, I need to check some things out, can you replay the track for me?”_

_“Sure thing!” The older man says with a thumbs up. He presses some buttons and soon the room an supposedly the booth are filled with music. Everyone’s concentration is on Beca and watch the young girl listening intently and holding up her hand for Mark to stop the music. “This spot, there’s something missing here... I know!” Mark swivels out of the way with his chair and gives Beca some space when she runs out of the booth. Beca hums a second voice and smiles to herself._

***End Flashback***

Chloe is brought back from her thoughts when Beca taps her on her shoulder. “I don’t know where your mind went but we’re back home.” Beca says gently. “Nowhere...” Chloe says with a goofy grin. “... just dreaming.” Beca rolls her eyes.”Alriiight...” The brunette draws out. “... anyway, when you’re ready we can go inside and start on dinner?” Chloe doesn’t have to be told twice as she jumps out of the car with a smile. There is no doubt the new album will be great and she can’t wait to hear it.

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!!!  
> REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
> HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES


End file.
